What a Demon Lord does for Love
by Amledo
Summary: Completed. The Jewel is gone, Sesshomaru and Kagome are mated and soon to take their wedding vows, lemons and other surprises inside. Rated M for a reason. Actively being re-written as 'A Demon Lord and his Love'.
1. What Desperate Times Require

(A/N: Welcome to the wonderful world of Amledo, well, okay, the worlds that belong to the real owners which my mind is a squatter in. The credit for InuYasha goes to Rumiko Takahashi, not me. So I don't own it, I don't profit from it, and I don't want any law suits. And yes I know, they are out of character, I don't care, you'll see later.)

Chapter 1: What Desperate Times Require

So there she was, InuYasha's pet human, to him all that she was good for was finding jewel shards and purifying lesser Demons into non-existence. The clothes she wore bothered him more than anything else about her, couldn't somebody just come out and tell her that whores had more modesty? Nevertheless he needed her, the jewel shards were his primary goal, and only the Shikon Jewel could save Rin from the sickness that was claiming her young body.

Kagome was busy bathing and did not at once recognize the Demon Lord's presence. But when she did see him she let out a horrible shriek sure to have broken the ear drums of any Demon in the area. A well aimed rock would have caught Sesshomaru, in the head were he mortal, and indeed it stung his palm.

"Be quiet girl," he said flatly as he tore her from the spring with his lone arm. His tail slid off of his shoulder and wrapped her in warmth, hiding her naked body from the world. Still struggling Kagome shrieked again and again for her InuYasha. The Half-demon would not make it in time and Sesshomaru would be impossible to track in the air.

"Oh, please, please let me go Sesshomaru," Kagome whimpered, still trying though she knew her efforts were in vain. She was far from her camp by now and her reserve was wearing thin, she didn't have the strength to keep fighting and then to walk all that way back. Obviously if he hadn't killed her by then, there was something that she was useful for.

"Listen to me Kagome. I know that you are no ally of mine, and I wouldn't readily admit it if you were, but I need the Sacred Jewel. You are the only one wh—"

"I'll never give you the jewel," she replied solidly, her dignity intact as long as she could remain covered. A frown graced Sesshomaru's normally blank face and Kagome became curious.

"Then you will doom young Rin to the grave,' he said, true sadness sickly sweet in his voice as they flew. Shock crossed Kagome's face, of course, the adopted daughter, the one he cared for selflessly and faithfully.

"She needs a Healer, not the jewel," Kagome replied, knowing it wouldn't work; obviously he would have tried every type of Healer imaginable.

"Even the best Demon Healers fail to stop the disease. She is going to die if the jewel isn't found soon. I can smell the disease eating her inside, I can smell her dying," he said tonelessly, doing his best to hold back the tears that always seemed to threaten these days. Poor Rin, dear child, his only child, and the one person who ruled his heart.

"In my time we call it cancer. We have no cure for it either. Perhaps the jewel will save her. For Ran's sake, I will help you Lord Sesshomaru," she said darkly. He stifled the tears as he entered the castle grounds, Kagome was one thing Demons were another.

"You will do one more thing for me. You will dress appropriately for your station while in my company. Is this understood?" he asked in a calm voice as he continued on carrying her, tail still firmly wrapped about her.

"It is only InuYasha that keeps me in clothing from my time. He fears me reminding him of Kikyo," she said, uncomfortable with the truth. Stupid fool, why did she tolerate it? Why had she fought to stay with him? No wait; those were not her thoughts, were they?

"So I see, well my tailors will see to it that he never has any say again," he told her, bringing her into his private chambers to avoid the threats that walked the halls in the guise of servants. Here Rin slept, her little body ravaged by the disease, skin sallow and waning. Over the weeks that she must have declined she became skin and bone, clearly it was too painful for her to eat very much of anything at all.

"Oh Rin," Kagome said softly, letting her hands check the girl's pulse and respiration. The poor child. "She really isn't going to live much longer at all, and she is in such horrible pain. If we had my pack, I have very strong pain killers from my time, it would help her," she added as she stroked the fur surrounding her.

"You have things from the future that could stop the pain?" the Demon Lord asked, and Kagome simply nodded, glad that the Lord had believed her when she told him of falling through the bone eater's well.

"But the ones that I brought are in my yellow pack. We can't go back to the camp, InuYasha will try to take me back, and you being there will only make that worse. I can't help Rin if he interferes. Take me to the Bone Eater's well, I will go through and bring back some supplies," she said, relishing the warmth of his tail as he twitched it around her. A very slight nod of confirmation gave her a small bit of satisfaction. The Lord Sesshomaru had approved of her and it felt like the greatest thing ever.

"We will go in the morning. Perhaps they will have gone farther out in their search by then and we will be able to get in and out quickly enough that there will not be time for trouble," he said softly, pulling the blankets back up to Rin's chin as she had been shivering.

Warmth grew in Kagome's heart as she watched Sesshomaru be a father to the young girl, it was an almost human aspect to him and it made her respect for him grow. So beautiful was his face when he was at peace, she felt wounded that several times she had disturbed that serene look.

"But clothes my Lord?" she said, her eyes quickly scanning her own body under the tail. It was hard to forget that she was still naked, she feared Sesshomaru still, and his tail being the only thing keeping his eyes off of her, well that was just unnerving.

"Yes Kagome, they will be ready in the morning. In the mean time you can sleep in something of mine. You will be staying with me tonight, just as a mode of safety. Soon you will have your own trusted guards just as Rin does," he said, though the look on his face forced her to assume that he'd rather she not be around for long.

"Alright. But Lord Sesshomaru, I'm nowhere near your—"

"This was my mother's. She gave it to me to use as a blanket when she left my father. You would be about the same size," he cut her off, his voice delicate, almost sad. He handed her the silk sleeping gown, softly printed in silvers in blues, covered in a delicate moonflower pattern. It did show obvious wear, like a child Sesshomaru had indeed used it as any child uses a security blanket.

"Kagome silently accepted the garment, her eyes almost hazed by the tears and se stroked the fabric lovingly. In her heart Kagome knew that all of the compassion was due to his love for the dying Rin. Before she could say anything he turned away and removed his tail from her, letting her feel how cold it really was in the castle. Then she pulled on the gown and immediately felt ashamed of being in something that she could never be pretty enough for.

"Oh Sesshomaru, your mother must have been beautiful in this. She looks so amazing in the paintings," she whispered, her eyes still hazed with tears as she realized that InuYasha could never do the same for her. Could the half-demon even care for her?

"She was the prettiest mom a kid could ask for. The children of the other Lords were always getting jealous of me. But I admit, even her sleeping attire compliments your beauty just as well as it did hers," he said gently, his hand tracing her face in a soft motion. As the tears began to crawl down her face he slowly wiped them away, she was too beautiful to shed so many tears. He would enjoy having her sleeping against him this night; they both needed the comfort, and who better to be her guard?

"My Lord," she whispered, entranced by him, allowing him to lead her off into a side chamber where he had taken up sleeping in the months of Rin's sickness, he refused to have her in any but the most comfortable bed in the castle, his.

"We will leave early in the morning. I pray you have good medicine on your side. Rin only has a few more months and she has been suffering so long," Sesshomaru whispered and pulled her against him to keep her warm. A spell worker had saved him some trouble by casting a warmth charm on the blankets in the bed.

He watched Kagome snuggle closer to his chest, wondering why she was so comfortable with him if she truly belonged to his brother as he had previously believed. A powerful Miko like Kagome could be useful, but she needed to be cared for above all else.

"You're so warm my Lord," she whispered gently.

"Demon blood tends to keep the body well heated, even in the coldest. Tell me why he has not marked you," Sesshomaru said, though he feared the response to the question with some strength that hadn't been there before.

"He has already marked the corpse," she whispered and a stifled sob was all the more that he got out of her as he drew her closer. Why was he being so good to her? Rin or not Sesshomaru was still Sesshomaru.

"I see, poor little Miko. Even when my brother was a child he lacked tact. His mother filled him with all of these screwball notions that he could always have life just how he wanted it because he was a Lord," he said and Kagome smiled softly at him. They were going to get along just fine until little Rin died. If they were going to get along just fine until little Rin died. If they couldn't save her, well Kagome was probably shorter on time for the Earth than she had planned.

"Good night Lord Sesshomaru," she said lightly, putting an arm around him to stay closer for warmth. He simply shifted to allow her proximity.

"Good night Kagome. And please call me Sesshomaru," he whispered before closing his eyes and leaning closer to her.

Soon they were sleeping soundly; enemies from first meeting had become friends out of compassion for a child in peril. Bu how long a friendship could survive depended on the outcome of the horrid situation.


	2. Changes Through Time

(A/N: So I still don't own any of the InuYasha series, I'm not that cool or rich. At any rate, no law suits please, and if I do create an original character he or she is mine. Umm, I like reviews, so you could do that if you like. This chapter may seem a little darker to all of you.)

Chapter 2—Changes Through Time

They woke not long after the sun rose, when the rest of the castle began to stir for its morning preparations. A groggy moment of disorientation led Kagome to near panic when she woke beside Sesshomaru, but his soft innocent smile calmed her. Beside the bed on a long low table like Kagome's new outfit and in the same little jar as always were the jewel shards that she kept around her neck. She had been secretly terrified that she had lost them.

The odd sensation of fingers through her hair brought her focus back to Sesshomaru. Strangely, he soothed her, and both brought each other comfort. Both found themselves hoping that their friendship would not be temporary.

"Could you help me dress Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked timidly with a furious blush on her cheeks. She was not use to the complex and ornate outfit, there didn't seem to be any quick ways about it. And she was sure that he wasn't going to trust any of his servants to take care of her.

The Demon Lord merely stood up and walked around to her side of the bed. He lifted her new kimono onto her body piece by piece, quietly appreciating the beauty of her skin as he did so. Oh she would surely hate him if she thought that his gaze was anything less than professional.

"In time I will find female servants to do this for you, I believe that if I continue to do it, that familiarity will make you uncomfortable," he said as he began to replace his own outfit for the day. He missed Kagome shaking her head. Her eyes however took in a strange knowledge, his kimono was actually different from the one he wore the day before, but the patterns were so intricate it took concentration to find them.

Shortly after Kagome and Sesshomaru were on their way to the well, which the Lord was quite anxious to see. Being bound in the man's arm was a comfort to her, rather than a fear, he was a comfort to her rather than a source of anxiety or fear, he was so much better for her than InuYasha. But she still remained loyal to the younger brother, even though she felt herself loving him less and less every second.

"Come through the well with me my Lord, it would be most wise not to linger here and alert InuYasha to our presence. We can have not delays," she said quietly to him, praying that the well would accept him. Without question he obeyed her, leaping into the well with her still in his arm. She felt the sinking feeling that came with falling through time, but at least she never felt Sesshomaru leave her, the well would let him through. Maybe that meant that it would prohibit InuYasha from entering her time. As long as Shippou, her newly adopted kit could still get through she didn't have a problem.

"Your time reeks of death," he commented darkly as they reached the well house. She knew what he meant, having traveled between the times so frequently. The air was thicker and more depression on her side of the well.

"Mom, Gramps, Kagome is back!" they heard Souta shout before they had even gotten the door open. The boy had a habit of freaking Kagome out like that.

"No Souta, not Gramps," Kagome shouted, thinking too late about the Demon Lord beside her, Gramps already had a sutra ready to smack into Sesshomaru's face. But in an instant she had stepped in front of her Lord and deployed her purifying powers as a Miko to destroy the scroll that would have hurt Sesshomaru.

"Kagome?" her Grandfather said in shock, he knew very little of her powers and abilities, and with how rapidly they were growing, he was going to be clueless for a long time.

"The Demon you just tried to purify is Lord Sesshomaru the ruler of the Western Lands, he is escorting me now. I'm going to complete the Sacred Jewel to save his adopted daughter. I won't be home until my job is done. She has cancer, and only a few months to go. So she is in a lot of pain, we still have the vicodin left from when I was sick right? She needs it," Kagome muttered, realizing that she was losing control of her thoughts after using her powers in such a way.

"Alright Kagome. Where is InuYasha?" Kagome's mother asked as she pulled out a large blue camping pack and began filling it with the normal provisions as if nothing had changed in the already strange situation.

"He is not the best thing for Lady Kagome right at the moment. So she has chosen to help me for a time instead of my brother," Sesshomaru replied elegantly and smiled, flashing fangs at the family. The panic he had expected never came and he felt slightly offended.

"I see, so you are that Sesshomaru. Nice to finally meet you," the woman said and a furious blush rose up in Kagome's face as she remembered conversations with her mother about Lord Sesshomaru, the magnificently gorgeous man that hated her.

"Come on Mom. I need those pills from all the times I was supposedly hurt, Rin is in a lot of pain," Kagome said, pulling together the rest of her reserve. Sesshomaru's hand stayed firmly planted on Kagome's shoulder to keep her calm.

"Alright dear. Please try to come home and visit more often, you'll be 17 soon and we really would like to see more of you," the woman said with a less happy grin. To Sesshomaru the whole thing seemed forced and he realized that Kagome no longer belonged in her time. The morbid expression the pretty girl beside him was forced to wear even for her own family saddened him.

"I'll try Mom. But at 17 they can kick me out of school for not coming. All that I am suited for is the past and being a priestess, so really I am not sure what to do. I really need to go," Kagome said and lifted the heavy pack from her mother's hands with a single hand and threw it over her shoulders. There was a moment of sadness in the silence that lingered before Kagome and Sesshomaru left. Perhaps she would have more time with her family once the Sacred Jewel was complete and taken out of the world.

Only for the sake of Rin's life had Sesshomaru so urgently wanted to collect the jewel before, now Kagome's happiness was closely following it. He felt himself becoming attached to the Miko, and knew that it was going to be hard to see her go back to his brother. But a part of him still clung to the belief that she only mattered as long as she had use to him.

As they traveled back through the well Kagome felt sick at her behavior toward her family. That wasn't her, but she had meant to wait until her depression passed before going home to face them. InuYasha had hurt her more than she let on and her sorry state was due to him. She knew she was going to owe them a huge apology when she got back. But at that moment she couldn't care.

"Hey, Sesshomaru? Let me take you back sometime when I am feeling better okay? They really are nice and I haven't done them justice," she said calmly in his ear, leaning softly against his neck.

"Of course Kagome. My brother is not in the village; let us go collect your kit before he begins to miss his mother too much. He may be a good playmate for Rin on days when she is well. And when she cannot move he can keep her company," Sesshomaru said and altered their course toward the small gathering of huts.

But Lord Sesshomaru could hardly just waltz into the village; he needed Kagome at his side. So with her delicately holding his hand they walked together into what would be their usual camp. Shippou was instantly in her arms, snuggling his beloved mother, smiling at her happily. He even greeted Sesshomaru with warmth, accepting the Demon Lord who had been present at his naming day as his mother's companion.

"We should go soon. InuYasha will be back before noon. He's already tired of searching for you, mom," the kid said before agreeing to be gathered in Sesshomaru's tail between the two. For Kagome a moment of odd and pleasant comfort drifted about her mind, was this how she really felt? Perhaps, but she knew all the same that Sesshomaru, though nice to her, was still just another person using her powers.

A spark of depression washed through her in that moment, but she decided not to let it get to her. Obviously Sesshomaru was a good man, genuinely concerned with helping his human daughter. But what was to become of Kagome and Shippou when all was said and done?

"Now young Lord Shippou, your father told me that you were most precious to him. Had you not been in the most excellent of your new mother, it would have been my place to raise you," Sesshomaru spoke quietly to the kit, knowing the wind deafened Kagome.

"I see and if indeed it had become your station, would you have done the job?" Shippou replied almost voicelessly.

"I like to believe that I would have done my best for you, to protect you and teach you. One day you will be forced to take your father's place as Lord. I can teach you how to do that," the Western Lord replied, his eyes smiling for him because his lips would give him away.

"Thank you my Lord," the younger whispered and snuggled back into the warmth between his mother and his new father figure.

The day passed quickly after their return to the castle; several arrangements were made for Kagome and Shippou's comfort and Rin was given the medication that she needed. It all simply became a matter of waiting.


	3. And Peace is in Dreaming Awake

(A/N: Hey there, Amledo here. Don't expect this many rapid fire chapters in the future, I'm going back to work Monday. But I just wanted to post a short interlude before things got interesting. Thanks to those who reviewed. Now without further stalling for inspiration, I give you…)

Chapter 3—And Peace is in Dreaming Awake

In the middle of the night Kagome woke to the sound of loud childish laughter. She felt Sesshomaru shift beside her, he was warm and obviously awake. Was Rin feeling better? The two single parents crawled out of bed, the confusion of sleep wearing off more slowly for Kagome than Sesshomaru.

"Those two must be friends already," Kagome muttered, her eyes weary as Sesshomaru escorted her to the next room.

"Shippou is essentially a tame baby fox and Rin is a little girl. What part of that doesn't make friends?" Sesshomaru said in an almost admonishing tone as he gently lifted her in his arm and sat her in the chair beside the bed that the children were still playing in. It was almost too cute for Kagome to watch without giggling, though she knew that Shippou could smell death on the child, it still brightened her spirits a little to see him ignore it so happily.

For the first time Kagome saw a real smile on Sesshomaru's face, she was surprised by how much more it lifted her heart. Little Rin beamed a gap-toothed smile at the two of them and a laugh broke from Sesshomaru's chest. Kagome knew that Rin would only be like this as long as she kept taking the half pill every six hours. And it would one day stop working if the cancer spread too far.

"Will we be able to go out today Lord Sesshomaru? I want to see the roses," Rin said brightly, her arms, though skin and bone, were tightly wrapped around little Shippou in a friendly embrace. Sesshomaru kept on smiling, his hand resting firmly on Kagome's forearm, he was greatful to her for all that she had done.

"Indeed dear daughter. We will, but first you must go back to sleep. It is long before first light, the roses will still be closed," Sesshomaru said in a fatherly tone before tucking the children in and leaving them again. Kagome was right beside him her eyes partly hazed by happy tears. As the door closed behind them Sesshomaru turned to face Kagome.

"Thank you Kagome. You've given her this much. I can't believe it," he said and grabbed her and pulled her against his chest and laid his lips against hers. At first Kagome thought to resist, but her arms slid around him and she responded as softly as she could.

For both of them it was over too soon, the magic of the kiss leaving them heated and breathless. They laid back into the bed, their body's bodies curled close each with an arm around the other. Peace trailed like a quiet stream around them, for once something seemed right.

Kagome was already certain of the location of two jewel shards, the Demon Lord Kouga's legs. Perhaps he could be convinced to part with them for the sake of the sweet little girl that Kagome and Sesshomaru loved so dearly. The main portion of the jewel was with Naraku, and he was going to be the hardest to kill.

So they decided to begin with the simple ones that like so many others were in lesser Demons. The one that was in Kohaku's back wouldn't be an issue, the Tenseiga could revive the boy. Sango would be pleased to have him back free of Naraku's control, if Kagome ever saw the Demon Slayer again.

All night though, Kagome dreamt of that kiss and beside her Sesshomaru did the same. The two were slowly falling for eachother, but only time would get them to admit it. And as they slept Kagome's healing hands found the gashes along Sesshomaru's chest, left by the frightened claws of her kit in flight.

The moment his wounds closed Sesshomaru cracked an eye at the beautiful girl sleeping beside him. For a long time he contemplated her, yes, his mind was made up, he was going to keep her. He had to protect such a pure innocent girl from his brother, and there was no way he wasn't going to be that one. Another gentle kiss rested against her temple and she smiled in her dreaming.


	4. Simple Difficulties may Occur

(A/N: Well, here is the 4th chapter; I told you that I was going to be a bit since I have work during the week. Same disclaimers apply, I don't own InuYasha. All that good stuff so that none of you go after my pocket lint or the little moth in my purse. Okay, ranting aside, on with the story.)

Chapter 4—Simple Difficulties may Occur

The day ahead of them looked promising; they woke early and let little Rin and Shippou play in the garden. They told the children that they would try to be back at the end of the day. But they were not to worry if they did not return until a few days or even a week later. Since they were trying to help Rin they should expect it to take awhile.

Kagome's new blue pack was loaded up with most of the supplies that she had brought, along with a few things that Sesshomaru had insisted on. But Kagome did not see the need of winter gear, even though she wouldn't tell him that.

They traveled on the back of AhUn, the regular mode of travel complicated by weaponry and supplies. It was the plan to meet first with Kouga (whom Sesshomaru was wary of concerning Kagome) to get his jewel shards. Perhaps the wolf really would be kind to them, if Kagome had to then she would persuade him.

Baring any mishaps they would have the remaining half of the jewel in a week and Naraku would be dead. The only thing that remained was to find out if Sesshomaru's daughter could be saved.

Kagome let her eyes drift closed and she rested her head against Sesshomaru's back. She woke up shivering and in a land covered in ice and snow, no wonder he brought winter gear. With her shivering arms she continued to hold onto Sesshomaru as he pulled out a heavy fur cloak to wrap around her before re-wrapping her in his tail.

"You are a heavy sleeper. Kouga the insolent pup thought you were dead. But at least he believed me when I told him of Rin's plight," Sesshomaru said and groggily Kagome shifted her gaze to the bottle around her neck. The shards had formed a single piece and without her intervention had been purified. But by Sesshomaru? Confused Kagome just smiled at the Demon Lord.

"Well that is kind of him. But why are we here? I mean how do you know where to search when I'm not telling you?" she said, her expression puzzled as she stroked his tail.

"The boy, Kohaku, is up here. An Ice Snake Demon has several jewel shards. The power that I can sense is the draw that the jewel has on all Demons," Sesshomaru supplied and gently lifted Kagome to sit in front of him. With his arm bond around her waist the young Miko felt safe. A dark feeling loomed in her heart, was she only suited for a Demon's purpose?

"And the jewel wants to be complete, so it would call anyone with a jewel shard in them to it. Probably how the Ice Snake got them in the first place. Can Kohaku be saved, truly or will he be a shell?" she muttered half-way thinking to herself.

"You must use your powers on him, purify his mind," the Demon Lord behind her said, his lips close enough to her that his breath heated her neck. Like a pulse through her body Kagome felt the presence of the jewel shards. They were just ahead and so powerful and so impure. She had to find them.

"Down there Sesshomaru. There are so many of them so many shards," Kagome said as she began to feel almost overcome by their presence.

"Close yourself off from them Kagome. Give nothing a chance to do you any harm," her Lord said comfortingly in her ear as his tail bound her close.

AhUn raced down to the place that Kagome had indicated with the slightest suggestion from Sesshomaru. It too was drawn to the jewel shards, yet it had no idea as to what they were or why it desired them. So as always the loyal Dragon did as its master commanded and landed them a safe distance from the battle.

Kagome stared in mute horror as she watched the Demon, now several times its natural size due to the jewel shards, tore apart Kohaku's weaponry. Naraku had known that Kohaku would not survive, what was his intention? No, Kagome set an arrow on string and let it fly. Her fear weakened her purification powers, but it still forced the Demon back enough for Kohaku to recover.

Sesshomaru threw himself at the Demon, his new sword the Tokijin drawn and ready to destroy his enemy. With so many jewel shards (Kagome could count seven) the creature was able to regenerate itself very quickly and it took at least half an hour of constant assault before they brought the Demon down.

As Kagome retrieved the jewel shards Sesshomaru restrained and angry Kohaku. In a short time she had all of them and she was beside Sesshomaru digging the shard out of the Demon Slayer's back. Luckily he bore no injuries and Sesshomaru did not need to use the Tenseiga.

But the challenge was the mind control of Naraku. The powers of a Miko were almost not enough but Kagome managed to bless the Demon mark away from Kohaku's still innocent mind. Of course young Kohaku couldn't keep conscious, but he was sleeping peacefully.

A large chunk of the jewel (perhaps a third) now hung in the bottle around her neck. Sesshomaru smiled proudly at her and helped her to clean the Demon blood from her hands and face; he then bound her in his tail again. The girl smiled up at the Demon Lord and for the second time felt the press of his lips against hers. She gave her gentle response, closing her eyes and sighing.

Sesshomaru let his lips work against hers; she tasted good, almost sweet to him. Of course he had no clue as to why he was kissing her; certainly he wasn't falling for her. But she was responding gently and without hesitation, almost as if she truly wanted and needed it. And wouldn't that offend InuYasha, if little Kagome fell for big bad Sesshomaru?

The Demon Lord couldn't deny that her beauty far surpassed that of any Demon woman. He was attracted to her, and his inner beast felt the need to claim the small woman in his arms. Terrible, inappropriate thoughts, she would be his new ward, nothing more.

"Kagome. I'm finding the thought of letting you go back to InuYasha to be very disturbing. He can't care for you like I can. Let me keep you safe," he said as he held her close to him, his heart betraying him to her.

"Then do not let me go. Let me stay with you, please Sesshomaru, I can't go back," she replied and buried her face against her chest, avoiding his armor. Silently she cursed herself, loving him was all that she was good for but how would he take that?

He simply kissed her again, a long deep kiss that told her more than he ever planned. But it was true; they were going to love each other, if they could ever admit it. Kagome was more than happy to be in his arm, even if she wasn't sure when her change of heart had actually happened.

"Then it is settled. You will stay with me, and we will be greater for it. InuYasha would only have held you back by causing you all that stress and misery," the Lord said and easily hefted her onto AhUn's back behind an unconscious Kohaku. He climbed up behind her and kissed her cheek before helping her to secure Kohaku's legs to the saddle to keep him from falling off.

Kagome didn't mind that Sesshomaru did not seem to think of her in the way that she thought of him. But at least they were together and she figured that it was that that mattered. She wouldn't have to take InuYasha's abuse anymore and that was good for her and little Shippou.

There was the matter of returning Kohaku to his sister to be dealt with, they weren't going to keep the two apart any longer than was needed. Kagome felt Kohaku stir in the saddle before her and hastily reached out to calm him. Tears were flowing from his eyes as he fought the dark memories in his young mind. Here it was Sesshomaru's turn to help, lending his small telepathic ability to Kagome's powerful Miko energy.

Slowly and safely she worked through the pain, locking things away so that he could come to terms with them in his own time. Other memories she banished from him entirely, leaving just enough for him to realize the passage of time. Before long he was smiling at her and she knew in her heart that he was healing himself.

"Soon we'll take you to your sister. She will have missed you terribly," Kagome said with a smile, her lips now a little chapped from Sesshomaru's earlier assault on them. At least Kohaku had kept enough of his innocence not to notice the tension burning between the Priestess and her Lord.

(A/N: Well that's it for now. Thanks to all of you who reviewed. I'm sure you're all dying to find out how little Rin ends up, and how this budding relationship comes to fruition. But hold your horses, art is still art, and that makes it a process.)


	5. It Really Changes Things

(A/N: Hey, another chapter, I'm not sure how many more I will get up before Monday strikes again. But here we go. I don't own the show or anything related to it. Hope you all enjoy it.)

Chapter 5—It Really Changes Things

By the time Kagome had confirmed Kohaku's mental health they were heading south again, determined to find the group that the boy belonged with. The sun was rising on a new day and the cold air was no longer intense enough to need the fur cloak. As Kagome stored it back in her pack she also realized that it had been a long time since she had eaten anything. How had she ignored the ache of hunger for so long as she had no clue, usually adrenaline made her hungrier.

Sesshomaru and Kohaku both watched in startled amazement as she ripped open a metallic bag of what were called potato chips. They smelt to the Demon like salt and plant oil, the potato was an unfamiliar scent. To Kohaku they smelt heavenly and he gave a delighted squeal when Kagome handed him a bag to eat himself.

Just like any teen boy Kohaku could be as ravenous a wild boar. Sesshomaru nearly fell off of AhUn's back laughing as he watched the human exhibition. To Kagome it merely felt good to share such a light moment between them. It was relaxing and silently the Miko wished to be able to go back to the Citadel for the night. Even if Rin's time was limited they would not be long in finding the rest of the jewel. Once they collected enough of the jewel shards Naraku would be sure to find them to try to complete it himself.

A plan was forming in Kagome's mind for when that day came. She just couldn't be sure yet of what any of it would come to. The only thing she knew was that if they had to face Naraku she and Sesshomaru would not be enough. They would need Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku; as far as Kagome was concerned InuYasha was going to hell with his Clay Bride. No one needed him; he would only create problems during the battle.

As soon as Kagome began to love Sesshomaru the resentment for InuYasha became more common and she regretted it far less. It would forever more be Sesshomaru that protected and cared for her, as if the half-breed had ever done that before. To say the least her life was taking a positive turn.

When the landscape began to settle into greener forests and the rocky outcroppings became less, Kagome felt a pull in her chest. It was her child, Shippou calling out in lonely fear for his Mom. He missed her; how long had she really been gone? Not once had she thought to ask Sesshomaru.

But that wasn't needed; they were fast approaching the village where the group camped. Kagome's abilities could not protect her from the sorrow of Shippou's heart; she had been gone three days. But it made little sense to Kagome, not knowing how long she had slept or how long she had dwelt in the mad world that was Kohaku's mind.

She hoped that her kit could last until they got back to the castle. 'At least he has Rin to keep him happy' she found herself thinking. Her heart did ache for the boy.

The village loomed ahead and the attention of all three passengers became trained on the half-demon sulking near a small hut. InuYasha was there. But Kagome was determined to face him and to make him suffer. She didn't feel startled at all by the thought of hurting him, really it seemed normal. Maybe she would kiss Sesshomaru in front of him.

As they landed a change came over InuYasha, his entire face brightened as he looked up at Kagome.

"I knew you'd come back. I sent Kikyo to Hell knowing that you'd come back to me if you did," the half-demon said and Kagome's eyes widened, could he even see Sesshomaru? No, Kikyo was dead, for such a stupid reason; wouldn't he kill her just as easily?

"I haven't come back to you InuYasha…"

"Kohaku!" Sango's shout broke through the would be argument and Kagome quickly unbelted the straps holding the boy to the saddle. The pair crashed into each other and held on as they cried, the sight almost made Kagome cry. But InuYasha refused to be ignored for very long.

"You're here Kagome, how haven't you come back to me?" InuYasha said glumly, though he still looked hopeful. She grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and the Demon Lord calmly stepped forward.

"I am now her Lord. She has given herself to me, and I have accepted her as a potential mate. So she stays with me," Sesshomaru said proudly and the word mate sent a warm wave of love through the Miko. She knew that it would never happen, but at least InuYasha would have to live with the fear that it could.

"Kagome, this can't be true," InuYasha said, tears beginning in his eyes, tears Kagome saw the falsehood of, with the darkening amber irises.

"It is InuYasha. I fell in love with Sesshomaru. He is a much kinder and stronger man than you. Besides, you have killed your mate, you will soon follow her. You can't live once your Blood Bond has died," the Miko said with a smile, her Lord slowly pulling her closer as she spoke.

The rest of the group paused to watch, even the elated Sango and Kohaku waited anxiously for the seeming standoff to come to an end. InuYasha really was going to die. Well of course, he had mated Kikyo, given her his blood and taken hers; the death would claim him slowly.

"But if you have her soul!" he cried, panic looming in his eyes and present in his voice. This was what Kagome had secretly hoped for, this moment when all that he had done to her was thrown back at him.

"Kagome's soul will always be her own. It was never Kikyo's to give. You will wither brother. Fool InuYasha, binding your heart to dirt and ash," he said coldly, pressing his lips to Kagome's temple. Sesshomaru loved talking down to his brother and was not sad to see that he was going to die. Truly the half breed was getting what he deserved.

"Please don't leave me. Please don't let me die alone," InuYasha pleaded, his voice breaking as he fell to whimpering, a definite misery in his eyes. Perhaps this was how to have the rest of the group around for the battle with Naraku.

"Then come to the Citadel. The servants and healers can aide you," Sesshomaru made the offer as Kagome stared at her friends. She begged them with her thoughts to join them in her new home. Silently she told them of their need of them, and of dear little Rin.

"I can't. Kikyo died close to here many years ago. When I do die I want to me near her soul, to follow its path. She never betrayed me in life, I know that now," InuYasha said and closed his eyes to avoid the sight of everyone.

"I'm going with Kagome," Sango said, and her brother merely nodded his assent. Everyone knew Miroku would follow Sango to the ends of the earth, so everyone was spoken for. In that single statement InuYasha was abandoned.

"Her soul is in Hell InuYasha. You will find her there no matter where you die," Sesshomaru said, somehow trying to fulfill their father's last wish. He was to bury InuYasha next to the boy's mother, the only person that had ever truly loved him. At the very least he could do that for him.

"Well, if she is in hell…Can't you send me there faster?" InuYasha begged and what was left of Kagome's heart for him stepped into Sesshomaru's embrace.

"Be silent InuYasha. Your soul will not be able to follow hers if the blood isn't what kills you," Kagome said and shook her head closing her eyes and turning to Sesshomaru.

"We will go," the Lord said and lifted Kagome back onto AhUn's back and soon they were gone into the sky once more. "Did his words harm you my Lady?" Sesshomaru added once they were out of earshot. She leaned back against him and sighed contentedly, giving a small shake of her head.

"No, Sesshomaru. His words can no longer harm me. But did you really mean it when you spoke of me being a mate?" she muttered, praying he wouldn't make her regret it.

"It is what I meant you are a potential mate in my eyes because you are strong and beautiful. Did you mean it when you said that you had fallen in love with me?" he said, his voice breaking at the question.

"Sesshomaru, I do love you. I have for a long time; I just knew InuYasha would hurt me if I said it. I don't mean to inconvenience you. But you were always so strong and never inconsiderate," she said, talking quickly. Her fingers closed tightly around AhUn's saddle. She was afraid of the response that she would get from Sesshomaru.

"Be quiet girl," he pulled her back against his chest and kissed her deeply. Somewhere in his heart he knew how much he loved her, he knew that he couldn't lie to her. He crushed her against himself and for a mere moment released her. "Kagome, I love you too," he said softly and kissed the tears from her cheeks.

"Sorry for crying. I'm just so happy," she said into the kiss as he stroked her hair.

That was perhaps the happiest that Kagome had ever been, and she stayed in his embrace. She loved him and he loved her, the whole world was right in that moment.


	6. To Let Love be Ours

(A/N: Well I'm back again. I still don't own the show; I'm not ever going to. I thank all of you for reviewing and for enjoying my story so much.)

Chapter 6—To Let Love Be Ours

They returned to the citadel, InuYasha left behind them, they would collect him when he passed away. Kagome remained happy her days brightened by Sesshomaru's love. Such a simple thing, love, but it made her way too happy; something had to take it away.

But they were content, and as soon as Sesshomaru had set the group that followed up with some rooms they went back to his rooms. They were greeted by Shippou and Rin, the pair of children pretending to be ignoring their parents. Little Rin gave in first, crawling out of bed to be wrapped in the arms of her Lord. Shippou soon followed, letting himself be scooped up by his Mom. It was contentedly that he buried his face in her hair.

"Mama, you smell like Sesshomaru. It's a happy smell. Are you two going to be together?" the boy asked and Kagome watched Sesshomaru's amused reaction to the comment and the question.

"I think so little one. I definitely like him a lot," Kagome replied, waiting for her smiling kit to think of his reaction.

"If he makes Mama happy then I am happy," the boy said and kissed her cheek. Shippou knew he'd be well taken care of; Sesshomaru had been a good friend of his father's. The Dog Demon Lord was a proud creature and had kept down many a war between the under clans.

"Thank you Shippou. And I'm sorry we were gone so long," she showed him the bottle with the jewel in it. "But we got a lot done. Soon Rin will be a lot better and you two will be able to really play," Kagome said and with a delighted giggle he hugged her tightly.

"But now it is time for all little Lords and Ladies to be going to bed," Sesshomaru said and helped the children back into the bed. They grumbled of course, but Kagome knew her son and they were going to be awake long after the parents had left the room.

In Sesshomaru's room they changed into their sleeping clothes and climbed into bed. There was a moment of heated silence before his lips claimed hers again. She shifted to lie atop his chest and continued kissing him, letting his hand stroke her hair and her back. A strange heat found itself scorching its way through Kagome's body.

"Ah, little Miko, you want me. I can smell it love, your body wants mine," the Demon said and Kagome blushed furiously as Sesshomaru's fingers teased her bottom. She wasn't ready for something like that though.

"But I couldn't I'm…"

"Hush, I know Kagome. You are young, and you can have no assurance of my intentions. I assure you, that if you desire me as your mate I will do things at your pace. I will wait for you," he said and she captured his lips, silently thanking him as he rolled her to the side and held her close.

"You really are a good man. I'll be ready one day; I do want to be yours. But I was taught that I need to be married and in good standing before I risk getting pregnant. So I do love you, I just need things to be right," she commented and let him stroke her face.

"We will be married first then we will wait until you are comfortable. But we get that done though; we should finish all of this. I want Rin to be healthy for it," he said and kissed her a few times before she could reply.

"I really was hoping to hear something like that. I love you Sesshomaru, good night," was all that she began kissing him again.

"I love you too Kagome. Sleep well," he whispered and pulled her close before settling to sleep. Kagome followed him shortly, letting sleep claim her mind.

She slept more peacefully in his arm; the now familiar scent of lunar flowers that constantly followed him gave her comfort. It was her new favorite, just in front of her vanilla and passion fruit body spray.

They slept late, into mid-morning when Shippou and Rin came running in to wake them. All of the previous night Kagome and Sesshomaru had been sharing a Dream. Not one of those coincidental things, but an actual melding of their subconscious, and for them it had been the most personal thing ever.

But the children couldn't care, they wanted their parents, and they wanted them now. Rin was wrapped around Sesshomaru, her little body snuggled down under the blankets. A pale faced Sesshomaru gripped Kagome's hand, and swallowed heavily. Past Shippou's cuddling body the Miko gave a comforting look, she did not want her Lord to be fearful for his daughter.

"Shippou, do me a favor, go introduce Sesshomaru to ramen. Rin and I need to have a little girl talk," Kagome said and the young Demon launched himself to the floor in excitement. Sesshomaru followed more slowly, reaching out to Kagome with his aura. There were tears glinting in his eyes and she sent him a wave of comfort. She waved them out of the room and made sure they were gone.

"Lady Kagome?" Rin asked gently, she looked said and weak, as the Miko had guessed.

"Everything will be fine Rin. I'm going to do a little something to make you feel better," Kagome muttered and watched the child try to smile.

"I can't get better. Lord Sesshomaru tried everything," Rin whispered, Kagome simply closed her eyes and let her powers seek out Rin's aura. The little girl recognized the attack and let Kagome in after a few moments struggle. Apparently they had a new potential Miko on their hands.

Slowly they worked into the disease and Kagome purified several cancerous masses into non-existence. She knew that she couldn't kill everything, but she could add months to her life. They could keep doing this until it became too strong, and as Kagome's powers continued to grow the possibility of that became less.

But the energy this required was almost too much for Kagome. She pulled her energy away from Rin, flashed out a call to Sesshomaru before she fell unconscious. The Lord was there in no time, his arm was around Kagome and a kiss of comfort was pressed to Rin's temple.

The little woman he held against his chest had done something amazing for his daughter. Death's scent now barely flickered over the girl as it had when the disease first began to claim her. Thanks to Kagome Rin would be the bouncing happy little girl that she had once been. She and Shippou could become better friends; they could play and be children again.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru said, cuddling the small woman closer and letting Rin slip out of the room to go with a beckoning Shippou. The Lord closed his lips over the woman's and let his aura surround hers.

"Be patient my Lord. The Miko will awaken. She loves you. What she has just done, she did for you and your ward. But what I need to know, is if you love her," a strange double voice said from the lips of Kagome's unconscious body. The Demon Lord sis not release Kagome, he simply swallowed heavily and thought out his answer.

"I told her that I did. I meant it, with all that I have, she's so wonderful. Not just what she's done with Rin," he said with a soft smile. But the strange voice Kagome just frowned.

"Will you take care of her? Can you promise to mate her, to give her the eternal life she deserves?" the voice said, leaning Kagome's body close to the Lord. He pressed her away, knowing that she wasn't in control, sure that she wasn't going to like him if he didn't.

"I promise to care for him in every aspect that she will allow me. I will only mate her if she allows me to, everything will be for her," the Lord said finally concluding that his Kagome was being controlled. By what he failed to understand was being controlled. By what he failed to understand was how and how could get to her without sensing the presence. Then his eyes narrowed and e got out of the bed as quickly as ever.

"What is it Lord Sesshomaru?" said the now laughing double voice of Kagome's Demon.

"You're vile Mother. Once you loved a mortal. You left father for him, left me. Get out of my Kagome. I refuse to love you, and I refuse to let you hurt her," the Lord growled and sought out Kagome's true aura.

He ignored the ranting of his mother. Not at least he knew what had become of the woman that had abandoned him as a child. Part of him had always refused to see the evil in her, choosing instead to hate his father for an imagined betrayal. Sesshomaru rescued Kagome's frightened spirit as he realized just how wrong he had been to hate InuYasha.

"Sesshy?" the Miko whispered as her eyes opened. She could still sense the malicious presence that had swallowed her, but she was also calmed by the loving presence of Sesshomaru. A small smile on his lips let him relax as he pulled her closer.

"It's me my love. I'm sorry about her," he said gently to her and let her close her lips over his. She traced the markings on his face and touched his chest lightly.

"I'm sorry I let her 'in'. I was just so weak," she whispered as she laced her fingers through his silky silver hair.

"Hush," he whispered and pulled her down against himself. "I'm amazed by what you've done for Rin I can't thank you enough," he added as he tucked her head under her chin.

He let his eyes close in relaxation and comfort. In all honestly she was perfect and she couldn't be more wonderful. The Demon Lord couldn't wait to marry the Miko and the mate her when she allowed it.


	7. I'm Not Saying We're Right

(A/N: Hey guys I'm back. I still don't own the show. Thanks to all of you who reviewed, you've been a big help in getting me to keep this going. At any rate. On with the fic.)

Chapter 7—I'm Not Saying We're Right

The day dragged on, Sesshomaru slept on and off while Kagome recovered. Rin and Shippou came in and played, frequent questions about Kagome being asked. Simply to get some peace Sesshomaru taught them to play the quiet game while they practiced their calligraphy.

But the children couldn't be entertained for very long, they were soon off with the intention to play in the gardens. For a moment Sesshomaru regretted letting Jaken die, but he could only use the sword on the Toad Imp once and the practice stroke had apparently been enough.

Oh well, what was done was done, his daughter was healthy for the moment, she had a playmate in Shippou and she wasn't being abused by the Imp any more. The Demon Lord closed his eyes once more and let the scent of the Miko, she smelt very good.

"Little woman, you are going to be the end of me," Sesshomaru said on one occasion that she woke. The girl just smiled at him, kissing his neck before going back to sleep.

Hours later they woke, Sesshomaru groggy and unsure of himself, somehow he knew InuYasha was closer to death than he had ever been. Beside the great Lord Kagome lie dimly awake. Slowly she smiled at him, her lips chapped and sore because of the temperature changes she had experienced and because she was a frequent lip licker.

"It is probably going to be today that my brother dies. We will have to go collect him when it does happen," Sesshomaru closed his fingers around hers and they leaned in, kissing gently.

"Well alright. Thing is that we should get back to looking for the jewel shards. Uh, where are the kids?" she muttered and closed her lips over his once more, savoring the taste. Then she rolled out of bed and began changing into her newest kimono with minimal help from Sesshomaru.

"The kids are playing in the ball room, since it has decided to rain," he said softly, watching his soon to be wife moving calmly toward the door. Only after he'd gotten over his shock at the ever increasing beauty of the Miko did he follow her.

He managed to stop her before she left the room, his hands gently grasping her hips. What he was doing he wasn't quite sure, but he had to feel her body against his. It was surprising how she responded, leaning forward and kissing him strongly, her arms wrapping tightly around him.

During the course of her dreaming in her recovery Kagome had noticed the she way she loved Sesshomaru was more intense than her love for InuYasha ever could have been. He kissed her, closing his arm around her and pressed her against the door, kissing her harder as he went. In his chest the Beast that was his Demon self began to stir, the creature that wanted her more than love allowed. There was no way he was going to hurt her now when they were so in love and so close to each other.

Heavy breaths and a rapid heart rate echoed through Kagome's chest as Sesshomaru pressed her harder against the door. One of his legs pinned itself between hers and he assaulted her lips with a series of short passionate kisses. Heatedly he moved his lips down her jaw and her neck, following a line to her collar bone. All the while she moaned, her voice barely catching his attention, they were consumed by each other, the relationship again morphing and growing deeper.

As if beyond her own thoughts, completely swallowed by her passion Kagome ground herself against his knee. There was a fire burning in her lower region that she sought to quench in his arms. To both of them there was no backing down; the situation could only lead to an ever more compromising position. Neither of them was willing to be the coward, challenging each other to go further to make the passion even more intense.

A deep growl of desire broke from Sesshomaru's throat as he lifted her higher, letting her feel his physical need pressing against her. The girl moaned in response, her lips open and closing as she clutched his back, digging her fingers in. She pressed her kisses against his neck, her teeth nipping at his skin, teasing him and leaving bright red patches as she went.

Of course the decision to let her teeth touch his flesh was probably not a good one. It made the Demon Lord want to claim her, to feel his teeth sink into her neck, to take her blood and feed his to her. The desire burning in his chest was growing stronger, making him feel his resolve not to hurt her, not to rush, begin to dissolve. His hand clutched tightly at her back, pressing him closer still as his tongue roved over the silky confines of her mouth.

"Ah, Kagome, oh my God," he moaned, grinding himself against her and moaning in her ear as he teased the flesh of her neck with his teeth. Almost instinctively she pulled him closer, pressing his teeth dangerously close to her neck, to the tender spot where he would leave his mating mark on her. A Demon Lord as powerful as he was would not need to actually mark a human such as Kagome. But to make her his, to keep her with him for the ages he would do just that. Mikos were humans bred by the Demon Clans to be protectors and powerful allies. They were capable of producing a full Demon child when mating a full Demon.

"Please Sesshomaru," she begged, her heart racing as she pressed his head even harder against her neck. She wanted him to claim her, they wanted to be together, but he wondered if it would end up hurting her again if things went too hastily.

"Do you give yourself to me willingly, with love, trust, and courage in your heart?" he whispered as he rested his teeth against the tender join between her neck and shoulder. This part was important for both of them; this was the part where it was determined how much of his power she could get from his blood.

"I give myself to you Lord Sesshomaru. The love in my heart bids me to trust and have complete faith in you. My heart desires you as my mate," she said as she kissed his temple gently.

"Then I give myself to you Kagome, perfectly loving, trusting and having every intention of protecting you the rest of my days," he responded and slipped his fangs into her flesh as she bit delicately into his. This she had done without his instructions, simply on raw instinct; they proceeded to take each other's blood greedily.

The simple delight of something as sweet and rich as Kagome's blood was enough to keep Sesshomaru lapping at the wound, also noting the fiery power that kept it all together. The power in Sesshomaru's blood flooded through her, his blood was thick and tasted deeply of the earth. She felt her body's command, to keep drinking and to reach out with her soul to touch his.

In response the Lord reached out to her, and he felt her steal a portion of his soul, giving a piece of hers in return. Wide-eyed he pulled away from her; the woman had just mated herself to him in a way no Demon pair had managed for ages. So long ago that it had become a mere legend.

"You really meant it. In pure love you gave me your entire being, oh my Kagome," he whispered as both of their wounds began to heal over. With mild shock he watched her gentle brown eyes yellow into a caramel and then to a crystalline amber. The once coarse black hair became fuller and finer as it drifted into silver almost more pure than that of his own.

Upon her forehead a blue crescent moon and three tiny stars took their place, accompanying deep purple slashes of color on her cheeks. Her features would continue to refine themselves over the next several days until her appearance was just as Demonic as his. Never before had he actually seen the results of a Miko taking a Demon's blood, they were more adaptable than he thought.

"Of course Sesshomaru. You mean the world to me," she replied as she delicately kissed his neck and attached herself to his arm, she was dizzy after all. Deep amber eyes glowed with warmth as his tiny mate wrapped herself around his arm. In the back of his mind he could hear the whisper of her thoughts; the voice would be with him always. Just as she would.

"Well, what do you say we go let the children know that you are well? Tell them that we are to be married," he said gently and walked with her out of their chambers into the castle that she had rarely explored. Female servants stared enviously at her, a few even dared to lash out at her even in the presence of their Lord.

Sesshomaru simply put them down, crushing them beneath his foot, a move against his Lady and love was one against him. That simply couldn't be allowed, it was neigh on an attempt to over throw the great Demon. In the ball room the unattended children were practicing a slow dance and Shippou was treating Rin to her first kiss.

Kagome smiled quietly, her arm going around his waist in a gentle hug. Sesshomaru gave a small sigh, hoping against hope reality that the children did not know what such things implied. But it seemed that for cautionary purposes they were going to hold off on making the children siblings. Furious blushes greeted them as the young couple finally noticed their respective parents.

"Is that you Mama Kagome? What happened?" Shippou asked as innocently as he could manage. Behind his back he was holding Rin's hand.

"Your mother accepted my marriage proposal. We have just begun the process, you'll understand when you're older," Sesshomaru said though he knew that the children already understood. They likely knew exactly what was going on. He was at least happy that Kagome's charge wouldn't have any complications when he attempted to take the Lordship of the East. Any sort of adoption would play Sesshomaru's hand much too far into politics and he was shirking his duties as it was.

There was going to be a mess to deal with when he finally went back to everything. The problem with Rin had taken him away from his real job perhaps a month ago. But he couldn't care, his make was beside him, they were getting closer to healing Rin. Maybe he would spend the rest of the next two days clearing some of that up.

For the moment though his live was going perfectly.

(A/N: I felt it was time for a little increased passion between these two. Review if you want to, see ya next time.)


	8. Things to Sort Out

(A/N: Hey guys, same disclaimers apply. I don't own the show and I never will. I am sorry to say, that this and the next chapter might be a little lax in the passion that you were so hoping for. But I promise you that they are necessary.)

8—Things to Sort Out

"Lord Sesshomaru? When can I come with you again?" little Rin asked as she rested sleepily against his legs. The group had temporarily made camp in the study connected to his rooms. The children had only been convinced to leave the ball room when they were promised all the roasted fish that they could eat.

Servants brought them several platters, the few females that entered were obviously already mated because their eyes never once revealed any malice toward Kagome. For that the young woman was thankful, perhaps with a newly mated Lord the women who were already mated were the best choice. At the very least Kagome now was beginning to look and smell like a true Demon. The level of respect for her would be very quick to rise.

"Child I was a fool to risk your life like that in the first place. Even when you are well you will stay here, you have Shippou to keep you company and to keep you safe," the Lord smiled when the ten year old began to pout. "Besides he likes you, and you like him. We can't have you two getting jealous of anyone," he added in a sly tone that made the little girl blush and run back to the futon where Shippou was finishing his fish. Kagome was also busy assuring Shippou that she could still be his mama even when she was married to Sesshomaru.

"I will always be your mom," she whispered gently to him, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. She then relinquished him to the embrace of a squealing Rin. Not long after the children were reunited she rose from the soft black cushion. Her path set towards Sesshomaru's desk.

"The children seem to think that they are in love," the Lord said, a slight malice in his tone as he signed yet another requisition for a home in plain sight of humans.

"Well my love. We left them alone together, being the only contact that either of them has really had from someone the same age, and went off on our own. And let's face it; the way we've acted they couldn't have resisted copying. Rin was doomed to love a Demon any way. She is a Miko after all," Kagome said in his ear, her eyes slipping shyly from her hands to his face. The sadness in his eyes led her to lean down and kiss his lips tenderly.

"My dying child is a Miko? So then, she followed me because she felt the need to protect me? That would explain a lot," he whispered and handed her a stack of papers to help him with, she was the Lady of the West now, it was going to be her duty.

"Probably, although I think you are the most loveable person I know. Maybe it's because I'm one too. At any rate, who better for her to get her first crush on? You can find her suitors if you wish," Kagome muttered. Then she fell into the easy rhythm of a conversation punctuated by reading and the scratching of a delicate claw dipped in ink scratching approval or denial across the scrolls they were preparing.

"No, I despise that practice. Shippou is not a bad choice. Soon he will be the Lord of the East like his father and he will need help. We will keep watch over them until then," he said and Kagome paused momentarily, lost in the memory of the day she decided to be Shippou's mom. The kit so rarely mentioned the life that he had before and the power he was to take. She felt safe against Sesshomaru's chest as he gave her a hug of comfort.

"I know he will be well trained and well advised; that I have perfect faith in your ability to do. What concerns me is whether or not he will be ready when he has to commit to the relationship for her safety. His father never told him about mates, all that he knows is what Miroku has taught him," she muttered, her thoughts straying to her friends. What were they going to say when they saw her like this? She was the mate of a Demon Lord. At least they were safe though; probably still adjusting to the new life they had been afforded.

"I swore that he would be ready when I took my place as the Second in his Naming Ceremony. Demon culture allows for taking care of our own, whether or not anyone believes it," Sesshomaru responded lightly, his mind fogged slightly as the voice of her mind wondered loudly after her friends. The simple solution was to escort her across the castle to go see the group of people she felt so fearful of being rejected by.

So without speaking he rose from his chair and hauled his dazed mate along with him. He knew that his blood was confusing her, that she shouldn't even be out of bed at that point. Therefore he kept the voice in her head kind and gentle as he told her that they were going to see her friends. She felt his hand close around hers and smiled at the warmth he generated. Obviously he cared more about her than he did about the paperwork.

Seeing that their children were busy with what was becoming a tickle fight the pair of parents knew that they wouldn't be missed for awhile. Perhaps even a long while if they wore themselves out enough. Sesshomaru did feel bad about leaving Rin when she had so recently been granted such an amazing reprieve. But it was best for the children if they learned to rely on each other, because once Naraku was gone and the world was better, their parents would have to patrol the domain. The Miko Demon and the Dog Demon Lord were going to be traveling around to recruit new servants and to secure Kagome's position as Lady of the Western Lands.

"You really are too good to me my Love," she said as he led her down several different corridors that oddly enough she could remember. Directions seemed to be cementing themselves in her mind effortlessly as the man beside her fed them into her consciousness. She was slowly getting use to the idea of him living in her mind, and she liked it because it meant that she would never be lonely.

It also meant that they would always know if one or the other was in trouble. That was if they could ever stand to be separated, being newly mated was a big thing and the sharing of souls even more so. But that was how it had always been intended; mates were not meant to be apart. Culture had changed somewhere along the line and that became less important, well who better than a Lord to set the new old example?

"I will never be too good Kagome. You gave me so much, your love, your life, everything," he said softly and kissed her hand before kissing the back of her neck. Then they knocked on the door of Sango's new room, only to be received by Miroku, and his jaw promptly dropped, apparently ceasing the thought process.

"Kagome?" Sango gasped in the background and rushed to the door to touch the face of her friend. "You're so different, so beautiful," the Demon Slayer whispered as she ushered them into the room. Miroku, still stunned was being dragged behind them, the shock obviously going to have a hold on him for a long time.

"Yes, Kagome figured that it would be more appropriate to tell you now. It was not planned out entirely, we sort of let it happen like this," Sesshomaru began and they saw Miroku's eyes begin to light up. Before anything could be done his mouth was open.

"Oh, so you two had se-…"

The resounding smack of Sango's hand across his face put him to silence before he cold completely insult their hosts. But Kagome was quick to recover the situation and gripped Sesshomaru's hand as tightly as she could.

"No. We did mark each other, and we are getting married as soon as we can. But I guess I officially lost the ability to go back to live a normal life in my time," she said and Sango's face saddened slightly at the news.

"Do you think that your family will still like you?" the slayer asked gently, her hand resting softly on Kagome's knee. The two friends were very close and had grown closer in the last couple of months that Kagome had been abused by InuYasha. Truly it was because of Sango that Kagome had even stayed in the feudal era instead of giving up entirely.

"I'm sure they will. Gramps will be a little put off by the look. I think Souta will be delighted to be related to a Demon, Mom will be surprised but she won't care as long as I'm happy," the Miko said softly as Sesshomaru let his relaxed mood ebb into her mind.

"Good that's good. Miroku are you ready to be an adult? Want to help me congratulate the happy couple?" Sango said and lifted the Monk's head in her hand.

"I'm very happy for you two and proud of you for holding back your desires. Perhaps when Sango lets me marry her we will see who lasts longer," Miroku said to a collective rolling of eyes and looks of apparent distaste. He wasn't prepared to be an adult in any respect.

"It's okay Sango. One day he will learn," Kagome whispered and let Sesshomaru put an odd smile on as he leaned forward to make a comment.

"Now we need you guys for the weddings. The Monk here better be able to keep his thoughts pure when he conducts the human component of our wedding service. As there will be two, he's going to be needed for sure," Sesshomaru said calmly.

"And Sango will have to be my maid of honor," Kagome said with a smile. Sango simply agreed, she was too happy to speak.

They couldn't stay much longer than that though, they informed the couple of their intended time of departure and set off to look after their children. Still overcome by the joy of being mated to her true love Kagome really wasn't bothered by much of anything at all. She didn't care much for the people around them, even her friends were not that important.

As a result of this her mind was all over the place and she couldn't focus clearly on anything. The only thing that kept her from being completely lost was the stream of thoughts she could hear from Sesshomaru. Something had to be done.

(A/N: Well guys, I love all of you for the positive and helpful reviews. Keep it up, and hopefully I will be able to work your lemon in within the next couple chapters.)


	9. Would we Die for Them

(A/N: Hey guys, I'm back again. Here's your teaser is coming. Just a little one, but it is in this chapter I'm not done building suspense. Same disclaimers apply. I don't own InuYasha. That's all.)

Chapter 9—Would we Die for Them

"Why is Mama acting so strange Lord Sesshomaru?" Shippou asked of Sesshomaru as he tried for the third time to get his Mother's attention. Being ignored was not something Shippou was use to the way that Rin was.

"Kagome is dealing with the changes from my blood. She isn't handling it as well as I am. See Shippou, she was a human of sorts, a Miko, but her body is becoming a Demon like you and me. Her mind is going to be all over the place," he paused and lifted the kit into his lap. "It's kind of like when you are sick and you have a very high fever. She doesn't care about anything right now because she doesn't have enough ability to focus. Of course she still loves you, you are her son, but she just can't show it right now," he muttered and calmly stroked the boy's hair.

"Okay, but she will get better right? Will the same thing happen if I ask Rin to marry me?" he whispered cautiously, his voice trying to be off-hand and calm. Judging by the Lord's reaction he wasn't doing the best job.

"Shippou, you are ten and so is little Rin. Things like that should be a long time off for you," Sesshomaru began, trying to stave off the obvious; he really didn't want to have to reveal anything about mating for a simple…what had Kagome called it? A crush, wasn't it? In just a couple short years the pair would be ready to be mates by both Demon and Human cultural standards. The humans were giving their girls away at age nine to 30 year old samurai warriors as victory prizes. Personally he hoped to avoid doing something so appallingly human.

"Don't you think that I know that? But with Lordship hanging over my head like a plague don't you thing that I would have grown up just a little bit quicker than I was meant to?" the young fox growled, a definite change from the happy child that Kagome knew him to be. He was becoming more and more the picture of the desperate wreck that his father had been when he first assumed power. Sesshomaru's father Inutaisho had been Lord then and had been a mentor, just as his son was forced to be now.

"Shippou I never doubted that. Rin has had to grow up as well, but neither of you are ready for a commitment like that. I can't say you're just a kid, but you really are still. Neither of your bodies are ready to be mated, not like Kagome and I are. It is a purely Demon practice, taking the place of a human wedding ceremony, and meaning much more than simple vows ever could. You will one day physically swear yourself to the person you love for all time. A decision like that must be made out of pure love and an absolute trust in the other person," Sesshomaru muttered, his eyes focusing with warmth on the now sleeping Kagome. Rin had managed to snuggle her little body under the sleeping Miko's arm and was resting quite comfortably. He could hear the dreaming of his beloved and dearly mated, and he comforted her quietly when the vulgar voice of InuYasha began to ring through her peaceful slumber.

"I love Rin. I'm absolutely sure that I love her. And I trust her too, with everything," the boy said and Sesshomaru could only smile at his innocence. He pulled Shippou into a tight hug and for once, let his heart give its own honest advice.

"You will never know for sure until you are faced with a situation in which you make the decision to face death for them. True love makes you stupid, and if you love her you will jump into that situation, you will nearly lose your life for her. And one day she will do the same for you, no thought to it at all. That is when you will know," the great Lord whispered softly and Shippou looked at him with wide eyes. They spoke volumes about his respect for the Lord that he would be years from finding words for.

"Did you almost die for Mama?" he said before he could control the child-like amazement he felt. Now was not the time to be childish, but Shippou simply couldn't restrain himself when it came to his mother. And Sesshomaru was willing to humor the kit so long as it kept attention away from the precious Rin that he had strived to protect.

"It was a very long time ago, before any of you knew her. It was before InuYasha even knew her. She was a tiny little girl, maybe two or three years old, by human counting. Someone must have let her get away long enough that she got into the well house. I can only assume that she fell into the well. Crow Demons had sensed the Jewel of Four Souls that was still imbedded in her side and they had lifted her between them. I knew that at any time they could drop her to the ground, and that precious little girl would lose her life. I stole her away as quickly as I could. I too could sense the immense power that the girl possessed.

"That jewel, still trapped safely inside of her, the only time it was of no danger to the world. Unfortunately a power like that could not be ignored by the other Lords who felt threatened by me and Kouga's father. The little girl huddled in my arms the moment that I snatched her up, as if instinctively trusting me, as any Miko would, and I soon found out how precious she was to me. It was not for her power, but her courageous soul and the beauty that I felt her innocence held. The Lord of the Central Lands did not care for my perception of the girl child. At the time the Bear Demon tribe ruled those lands, and their Lord decided that she belonged to him.

"He cut me down, his claws full of a poison that very few can survive the ravaging of. And to this day I wear the scars from when he tore the flesh from my leg and my back. Bleeding and almost dead I carried that little child back to the well that I had sensed the initial surge of power from. The only thing I could do was shield her with my body as he tore a hole in my back, straight down to my spine.

"I managed to get to the well, and climbed into it. She went through in a flash of light, and it left me behind to face what I assumed was my certain death. The Bear Demon Lord continued to attack me in a most vicious manner. Even now that I could fight back I had no strength to do so, and so I prepared for death, the image of that little girl in my mind. But Shippou, your Lord Father saved my life. Thanks to him I lived, I stayed with him while I healed. He found me the best Healers and made sure that I would recover," the Lord whispered, his story feeling good finally being told. The little Fox Demon smiled wildly at the thought of his father helping a strong Demon like Sesshomaru.

"Father? He saved you? But you are so much stronger than he was," Shippou said, not afraid to admit something that had bothered him so much to Sesshomaru.

"Young Lord Shippou. Before you were born your father was a very powerful man. At equal with me at the very least, I would say. But he gave half of his power and life force to save your mother when she was giving birth to you," Sesshomaru whispered, letting the little fox cuddle closer and smile appreciatively for the kind words that he spoke on behalf of his father.

"It was to save my mom? But it was because of me?" the boy muttered suddenly, seeming sad. Sesshomaru shook his head sadly and looked down, setting the boy down to look him in the eye.

"No. Not because of you. A Dark Miko that your father had turned away as a mate decided to kill your mother and her first born child. She wanted to bring tragedy to the throne of the East," he responded kindly, setting the boy beside Rin so that she could adjust her chosen sleeping position. "But your father loved you. He would have died to save you. To give you a chance at life," the Lord finished as he left the boy alone beside Rin as he hefted a dazed Kagome into his arms.

"You're a good man too Sesshomaru. Just like my Dad was. I'm glad that you're taking care of Kagome now. She needed someone to love her and protect her," Shippou whispered as the Lord made to leave; his voice was already trailing off into sleep. With Rin's arms wrapping around him in need of comfort that sort of relaxation was hard to fight. It was late in the day for two children to be awake, almost midnight from what Sesshomaru was able to tell.

The Dog Demon smiled and quietly carried Kagome out of the room; at least the children would be safe in the study. Kagome however, would be safe nowhere in his realm. What his main concern was, that they had to go collect his brother before terribly long. Likely hood stated that the half-breed was already dead. Why Sesshomaru cared so much for the brother that he always longed to dispatch he would never understand. But his father's orders may have had something to do with it.

He laid her down gently in the four-poster bed that had become theirs in the past week or so. No one really knew anymore how long this had gone on. Sesshomaru was already long gone from what the grief over Rin had done to him, and with Kagome and falling in love and getting mated, well things were crazy.

"Kagome my dear little one, my love. Please wake up," he whispered as he brushed his lips along hers in a kiss that he hoped would stir her from her slumber. The sweetness of her lips was a small treat that he delighted in.

"Hey Sessho," she whispered as she finally roused herself from the deep sleep that had claimed her once his thoughts had intervened. Again they kissed; the moment full of Sesshomaru's pent up love and lust for his beautiful mate. Gently he crushed her little body against his, brushing his tongue over her already swollen lips and nipping lightly at them. She slipped herself under his body and let him press his weight and need up against her.

"I love you," he whispered, her hands coming up to scratch at his back as he spoke. She wanted him to finish the job of claiming her, to make her body entirely his by claiming her virginity. It was already making her mind race.

"And I love you," she replied as she ran her fingers through his hair, and sealed her lips to his in a passionate kiss. Before she realized it his kimono's upper layers had come off and she could easily run her hands over the pale muscular chest that she so often rested against. With a mind hazed by passion he ground himself against her, letting his need almost overwhelm her already hazed mind.

"Ah, Kagome," he moaned, tugging the top layers of her kimono open and pulling her out of them. Nearly lost for words, he stared as her soft breasts as she rested beneath him. The one hand he had softly caressed one of the pale white treasures before he bowed his head and let his lips and tongue taste her. She cried out softly, moaning his name and begging for more as he reached down between her legs and rubbed gently at the material that covered her already heated core.

"Sessho! Please, take me. Please," she cried out as he continued to devour her breasts, his tongue flicking over her nipple. Involuntarily she ground her body against his hand, the desire she felt beginning to take a toll on the last of her common sense. She could easily see the bulge in his pants; he was a very aroused Demon Lord.

But then, as suddenly as he began torturing her desire, he stopped. His body lying next to hers, his lips kissing hers, gently, and loving her. All of her body and mind screamed in protest at him, she was nearly insane with her body's craving for him and the pleasure that he could provide to her.

"I'm not going to do this to you yet. At the very least not with your mind still so hazed by my blood, and my mind. In a week or so you will be fully adjusted and be once more governed by the rational mind that you once had. These impulses you have will only bring you grief," he said in a calm voice, trapping her in his arm. Though she fought with her new strength his one arm was still more powerful than the two of hers.

"Damn you! Do you even know what you've done to me?" she demanded as she pulled against the grasp that he had on her. None of this have him any regret, and he smiled at seeing the four tiny silver stars sparkling over her mating mark. Soon they would completely replace the scar from the bite and she would be purely his.

"I've made you burn with desire. You long for me to claim your purity. But you are not yourself," he replied and gently planted kisses along her jaw. She was going to be a hell of a time when she got her first Heat; he could already see his own agony.

"I'm sorry Lord Sesshomaru," she muttered, finally gripping the reality she had struggled with. "Thank you so much for honoring my wishes, even when I could not hold to them," she finished as his thoughts became clear to her once more. She was relaxed and normal but only until she felt a new desire that her temporary lack of impulse control could not help.

"Relax my Kagome. Now we've both had far too much rest today. I'm going to suggest that we claim the corpse of my brother before Naraku does," the Demon said softly, thinking of how terrible it would look if he was forced to dismember his brother's corpse as it walked. Not terrible for him but for Kagome in her still awkward state. This really was not the time to risk sending her away from him; not when a waver in love could destroy all that they had sworn to each other.

"You're right. InuYasha would be a very inconvenient Demon Puppet to have following us around. But how can we justify leaving the children again?" she muttered, her moment of clarity obviously deciding to stick around for some time.

(A/N: Well guys that's it for now. Love to hear your reviews!)


	10. A Demon's Death

(A/N: Hey everyone. I'm back again. I'm here to say that I don't have any claim on InuYasha, and I don't want to. In this chapter…well read it and find out. Umm, I might be done with this soon…I'm not sure. Depends on what I hear from my reviewers.)

Chapter 10—A Demon's Death

Dawn was already breaking on a new day; they had indeed lost all track of time during Kagome's recovery and their mating. But they were going to do their best to compensate for that time and get everything back on track. The reclaiming of the half-breed's body (if he was indeed dead) was priority one. Naraku could not be allowed to control him or the Tetseiga, it would be disaster.

So they once more employed the help of AhUn as a made of transportation. They were off to the village on the edge of InuYasha's forest to collect their constant pain. There was going to be some sort of strange satisfaction in picking up his body, in the knowledge of his death.

"He will be dead. Right?" Kagome muttered, her ears no longer deceived by the wind. The changes were indeed slow her senses had only begun to increase in their potency. But what she had definitely noticed was the dexterity she had gained when she was putting her kimono on.

"Should be. Kagome, he is likely dead. Bu at the same time you must also be prepared for the fact that he might have held out this long; he didn't give part of his soul away like we did," Sesshomaru informed gently, his hand sliding softly over her side and reaching around to hold her more comfortably against him.

"But he was so weak last time we saw him. I can't tolerate seeing him again. At least, I mean, I don't know how I'm going to deal with it," she whimpered and he quietly shushed her, pressing his lips up against her neck. The shiver that he sent through her was probably the most rewarding reaction he could have gotten from her.

"You will have me my love. He can not affect the mind of my mate so long as I have a home there, I will protect her from all that dare intrude," he said sweetly, shifting between speaking aloud and telepathically to stress his point. That act of comfort was enough to relax her, to give her hope for a quick resolution to the situation. Perhaps if he was alive she could let him see her one last time and realize that he had lost her for all time. She wanted to show him that it was entirely his fault that he had lost her.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and listened to the thoughts of his mate as they slowly moved into unreality. It was no place for him to interfere; the erratic thoughts were part of the settling into a Demon mind. The point was for the mate to learn how to keep her senses from completely caught up in their new abilities. A Demon always perceived everything around them and while those senses were developing a racing mind was the best way to learn control. All important control, she would lose her life if she didn't make the skill a common practice.

Flying through the air on the back of AhUn, the couple remained focused on each other; they did not reach out around them to see what might be ahead. The great Dragon steed soon became confused and distracted; a small group of Naraku's venous insects had flown into its line of vision. It did not know how to deal with the creatures and the fact that his Lord and Lady hadn't noticed was even more inconvenient. He made a low hissing noise and began to maneuver violently, in some way hoping to jar the couple back to the real.

Kagome set and arrow on string, pulling it back as she carefully took aim. She blessed the arrow several times before letting it fly to destroy the entire group of the venomous insects. But her experiences with them and with the demon Naraku, told her that more were on the way or they were headed into a trap. As quickly as she could she urged AhUn onward, telling Sesshomaru silently to be ready for an ambush.

Being perfectly honest with herself Kagome reasoned that they were probably in great danger. She had no clue as to the true abilities of Sesshomaru when he wasn't holding back against InuYasha. At the least she was regretting not enlisting Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku when she had the chance. With her current situation she could not reach out to Sango's mind to call for help. For that matter she couldn't' reach Shippou, her new connection with Sesshomaru not only kept people out but it kept her in.

They reached the small village and Kagome's Miko abilities allowed her to see the death concealed by the small huts, and to sense the immense power of Naraku's jewel shards. Sadly she knew exactly where they were, the shards were buried in the chest of what had recently been InuYasha. She knew that he was gone from her and the world, but she still felt revulsion at the sight of Kaede's body dropping from his hands.

"He's dead; the jewel shards are buried in the left side of his chest. Sesshomaru, we need to cut out your brother's heart," Kagome informed her mate in the solitude of her mind. To her great surprise he recoiled slightly, the utter disgust for Naraku evident in his mind as he began to draw the Tokijin. No way around it now, he was going to have to destroy InuYasha in front of Kagome. But she had been the one to say cut his heart out, was that a direct implication that she could tolerate seeing him die?

"Then we will cut his heart out. Do you sense Naraku anywhere?" the Demon Lord said in a deeply concerned voice, unnecessary for the subject matter. Obviously Kagome didn't catch on to her Lord's nervous behavior as she scanned the area for anything that could be Naraku. But she was able to sense nothing other than the fully transformed Demon InuYasha and he finally took notice of them.

"Kagome," his guttural voice rang out when he lifted his head and stared at them from between dirty strings of his hair. As it looked, the half-demon had been dead and buried long before Naraku had made a move. She just watched him with no real emotion, bracing herself against any sudden attacks. It was then that she felt the resonance of the jewel shards about her neck with those in InuYasha's chest. The last of the jewel, they could have the thing completed in the amount of time it took to re-release InuYasha from life.

"You aren't alive anymore InuYasha. You are dead and living a false life. Give me the jewel shards and go join Kikyo in Hell," Kagome said loudly and aimed for his head, not willing to risk shattering the jewel again.

"Now, now Kagome. You're as good as Kikyo. Maybe you're an inexperienced fuck, but I could teach you. Or I could just rape you and make it easier on you," he growled out in reply. Leading a furious Sesshomaru into an all out blood lusting rage. Probably not the way that Naraku had meant things to go, not at that point' but no one had believed that Kagome would mate Sesshomaru.

"You will pay for that remark. I do not care who is in your head," the Demon Lord shouted as he plunged the Tokijin to its hilt into the half-breed's torso. Though he had missed the jewel he had gained one thing from the experience as he leapt back.

"Kagome, he still wears the prayer beads!" Sesshomaru called in her mind, willing her to use the restraints on him. But as she had once been told the prayer beads could not be used to contain the undead. Not with a considerable amount of energy on the spell caster's part. An undead Demon could prove to be even more devastating, she knew she couldn't take it much longer on the purifying arrows.

By sheer luck she was able to pin him to one of the huts that he had so destroyed. Sesshomaru busted his hand through his half brother's chest and obliterated his lungs as he dug his poisoned claws around to find the jewel. When he did finally wrap his fingers around the jewel he spared none of the gruesome aspect to it. He snapped his brother's ribs straight out and held the gleaming thing in his hand.

There was no doubt in his or Kagome's mind what needed to be done. So they joined the jewel shards and made the jewel complete once more. Kagome closed her fingers around the Shikon Jewel, feeling the power of the Four Souls crashing against her aura as she purified it. Beside her, Sesshomaru smiled, helping her to secure it inside a safe pouch to put around her neck to protect and hide it. They then pulled InuYasha up onto the back of the saddle and tied him down before climbing up in front of him.

The air still sparkled with power from the jewel and it helped to focus and sharpen her powers to keep her aware of Naraku's location. But once she found him, once she could hold his power in her mind she realized that they had no worry from him. The jewel shards had left his body and as he was a half-demon, his powers were already wan from the New Moon that would occur that night. They had plenty of time to get back to the castle and use the jewel to heal Rin before he was even aware of it.

(A/N: Please review. Thanks to all who have done so already. Tell me how I'm doing)


	11. As Things Go Right

(A/N: Hey guys, the story is almost complete, I'm already thinking about a sequel so you don't have to worry about it if you really liked this that much. Umm, same disclaimers, I don't own the show or the manga. On with the chapter.)

Chapter 11—As Things Go Right

Kagome rested wearily against Sesshomaru's chest, the Shikon Jewel hanging about her neck in the pouch that her Lord had provided. The aura containment spell on the pouch could not completely hide the jewel, but it was able to filter it. Despite the lack of a need to hurry, the couple rushed back to the castle, not wanting Rin to be under the cancer's shadow any longer.

The joy burning in Sesshomaru's heart was enough to set Kagome's fragile system out of whack. Euphoria flooded her mind and she laughed loudly, clutching AhUn's saddle to keep herself steady on the chance that Sesshomaru let go of her waist. He knew that he was causing Kagome her current fit of laughter, but he couldn't contain himself. That little girl, the one he had first pledged his life to protect, the one that he had chosen to be a father to. For the last couple of years he believed that she was going to be the only child that he could have, and though that was no longer true thanks to Kagome, he still loved Rin. He was going to let Rin have her life back, and give her and Shippou a chance to be happy.

"You get to have your child back. And we get our wedding and our wedding night," Kagome muttered and crushed her lips to his in a thrill of happiness and joy. She continued to giggle as they kissed and the Dragon steed remained attentive to its duty even though its Lord and Lady were distracted again. Kagome let him lift her body against his chest, kissing her cheek and placing more kisses along her neck and jaw. It was all the enjoyment that he needed to hear her heart speed up and her breath to hitch in her chest as he teased her.

"Yes my love. My daughter will feel no more pain from this horrible disease. I will formally claim you as my Lady, present you to the West, and then we will retire to a secluded place where we can finish the mating ceremony. And perhaps, we will soon start a family with our own blood," he replied as he closed his fingers over hers. She shivered with delight at the thought of so much happiness, she loved her Lord but she knew that it wouldn't be enough until they had declared to the world that they were together for all time.

"I will be yours, for all time," she whispered and closed her lips over his, her body bent at an odd angle to fully accept his kiss. It was the most perfect thing that anyone could ask for; she was sure that she would explode when he made love to her. But the first thing they needed to do was to save Rin and destroy Naraku; then their lives would be happy. Of course, Kagome was going to be happy no matter what; she was finally in a loving relationship.

"Kagome, we belong to each other. I will belong to you as much as you belong to me. This is what being mated is all about, my Kagome, the partner of my soul. Love is what it is about. You are my reason for living. My life and my light," he said softly, letting her pull him down for another long kiss. Honestly, love was a much more perfect thing than he dared to vocalize, but they both knew in their minds. The love that had so quickly bound them, from the first moment Sesshomaru had trapped her in his arms and kissed her. The rest of the way home they shared passionate words in their minds. Their combined attention to the world equaled nearly nothing as they were consumed with each other.

The return to the castle seemed to have gone by too quickly; even with their euphoria the journey seemed too short. But they would deal with having their private time removed from them; at least they were back in a decent amount of time for the children, to give Rin her life and to give Shippou a chance at having real love. Neither of them paused long enough to get InuYasha down from the saddle, someone would do it for them. Or at the very least with the way AhUn was pawing at himself it was going to get off somehow.

Kagome clung to Sesshomaru's side as he ran through the castle in search of the children. He was actually surprised when he discovered that they still slept in his study, he couldn't really believe that they had only been gone a few hours. In their sleeping embrace Rin and Shippou battled for dominance as the protector of the other. Rin's tiny hands were buried in the material of Shippou's shirt; she probably would have been shivering had he not wrapped his tail around her legs and feet.

The Lady of the West paused to let her heart sigh fondly at the sight of young love blossoming. Even Lord Sesshomaru spared a thought to the intense compassion, devotion and love that he could sense between the two kids. They were old for their age and it showed in the responsibility taken with their relationship, and in the way they treated one another. There was no way he was going to fight their relationship; not after his conversation with Shippou. He would agree to give his adopted daughter away to Shippou when the boy finally asked for her hand properly. If the girl really was a Miko then she was going to end up with a Demon any way and at least he trusted the little fox. Besides the Throne of the West needed to show more interest in the continuation of the current regime, and that was what this set up could accomplish.

Reintroducing Miko's to the breeding of the Demon tribes would be a great compliment to him. The problem was that he had for so long refused to take some random woman, and pump her full of his seed to obtain a child. No he was a great disappointment to the council up until now. He was winning points with them by mating Kagome quickly and protecting young Lord Shippou. Even though he probably looked his worst right now, ignoring his work, running around all of Japan with no regard for territory.

Silently the couple moved forward, Kagome pulling out the pouch that contained the jewel in order to more easily retrieve the actual pink orb. When she did pull it out the faint shimmering pink light danced before her eyes with airy purity. Wordlessly she pressed it into Sesshomaru's hand, he could ask, he had to ask. Lifting Shippou into her arms Kagome let her Lord have his space for what he had to do to save Rin.

"Please save my Rin. Save this little girl and let her be able to live a long happy life with the boy she loves. Save her for Shippou if for no one else," the Demon Lord begged as he clenched the jewel and tried to hold his daughter. A bright glow began to emanate from him, the jewel and his Rin. Perhaps his being a demon really didn't have an effect on the purity of the jewel and it really would grant his wish.

"Sesshomaru, the Lord of the West. You are a Demon and yet you beg to save this young human girl. How shall we ever look at Demons the same? Your wish will be granted," the Four Souls whispered and a gleaming flash of light burst into the room. The jewel was gone and the peace that Kagome felt told her that things were right in their world.

Carefully, still adjusting from the bright light, Kagome directed her eyes to her mate, both of his arms were wrapped around Rin in a protective manner. The little girl was completely free of the cancer, and Shippou soon leapt into her embrace as Sesshomaru pulled away. Perhaps the shock had just not fated but it was only when Kagome grasped both hands that the Demon noticed his arm.

"They gave you your arm back. Not only that; I mean, look Sesshomaru, the children are Bonded," she whispered, a smile going over her lips as she watched Rin's now pink striped hair being wrapped around Shippou's fingers. Each child bore the Silver Star of the East on the left side of their necks, designating their promise to belong to each other, and Rin's arms were ringed with pink roses. Her body was going to be marked for all time as the girl chosen by the Four Souls. But as long as she had Shippou's love she wouldn't care about anything else.

"Things will get better still my love," he whispered and slid his arms around her, feeling sheer delight at being able to completely cover her with himself. As a careful practice of awareness Sesshomaru took Kagome and himself out of the room as Rin and Shippou shared tears and vows of love. He didn't want to see them kiss, he needed his little girl to be happy, and Shippou was the perfect choice for that, even if they were both still young. Companionship and cautious childish kisses were going to be enough to make Rin's face light up any day with Shippou.

Kagome walked quietly beside him, their hands closed around each other, their eyes silently on their path. And though they were bound, their eyes slowly came to meet and for the first time they saw each other with unburdened minds. For everyone involved in the long saga of Rin's illness a dark cloud had lifted. But the greatest achievement was still for Rin and Shippou who now got to spend their lives together.

The Miko, uncaring for the glaring eyes of the female servants threw her arms around the Demon Lord and kissed him passionately. She smiled into the kiss when he pinned her to the wall and tucked his hands behind her head and back. Even though they had engaged in such a public display neither of them expected the rude snort that came from behind them. Almost instantly they sprang apart, and it was not because they were embarrassed.

"Oh no Sesshomaru, go ahead, put your arms around her again, act like she never loved me," InuYasha growled, his eyes back to the normal dusky amber. His hair still showed signs of being buried, but the blood and the hole in his chest were gone.

"I know she loved you half-breed. That isn't the issue, she doesn't love you anymore," Sesshomaru said as the Demon Kagome wrapped herself around the man she had mated.

"He's right InuYasha. You lost me when you mated the dead one. Why are you even alive now?" Kagome muttered, her clawed fingers funning softly over Sesshomaru's skin. The half-demon was clearly put off by the response but he drew himself up and smiled. His story made him unique.

(A/N: That's it for this chapter; I'll try to get more up soon.)


	12. And Life Comes Together

(A/N: So I give up, I've held it over your heads for too long. Here is the thing that you have all been waiting for. Just get to that point; I'm sorry that I don't jump right into it. Same disclaimers, I do not own.)

Chapter 12—And Life Comes Together

"I died, I went to Hell, and I met my Mother there. She carried me over to a river and showed me that I was a child again. She told me that I was bound to false love and that my soul could not follow one that had been dead before. So she held me," he paused his eyes flashing to a more pure shade of amber; his hair became fuller and finer. Kagome noted the same changes that had occurred in her were taking place in InuYasha's body.

"Go on," Sesshomaru muttered and his eyes focused more intently on his brother. Good, he was changing; the human side of him was quickly giving in to the renewed power of his Demon blood.

"I watched myself grow up in the river. But I was different than I remembered myself being, I was a full Demon. She told me that when I had died it was only the human part of my soul that had gone down to Hell; the Demon soul had been stronger. She then wept and told me that I was not her son any more, that I couldn't be she said that I had no humanity left in me. No part of what she had given me remained. After her tears stopped, she told me that I had to go back to my life. Apparently my tasks are not yet at their end.

"The last thing that she told me was that my true family needed me. That I needed to swallow my pride and be supportive and happy of the accomplishments of my brother. So I don't know what you think, but that's it," InuYasha said and hung his head; he was more uncomfortable than he ever had been. To everyone's great surprise Sesshomaru stepped forward and drew his brother into an embrace. The no longer half-demon InuYasha returned the hug and smiled.

"Listen to her then. You were sent back for a reason. My invitation still stands. Come and stay with us InuYasha, be a member of the family and be a part of the council like father always wanted," Sesshomaru said, his eyes were serious as he clasped his brother's shoulders. Serious though he was the smile planted on his lips seemed to betray that. He was still overly enthused at Rin being okay and being able to finally make love to his mate.

"Can you tolerate being my sister-in-law Kagome?" InuYasha said as it was her approval that he needed. She was critical to his being allowed to stay in the castle and in the family. She was the one who held his lively hood in her hands with the power to break it.

"Yes InuYasha, I can be that for you. I can be your sister-in-law, as long as you start looking for a real mate. I will not deal with already angry female servants being battered around by your fickle heart," she said quietly. Few female servants growled at her but she returned the venom easily enough and put them down, letting Sesshomaru know that she no longer needed his protection.

"Don't worry Kagome. My days of being cruel and self-serving are over. I have at least learned to treat women properly. And I swear to you Kagome I will make it all up to you," he said, his voice for once sounding sincere.

Death truly had changed InuYasha. It seemed that he was going to be a respectful member of the ruling family. Kagome closed her eyes and smiled, there was so much more that she was going to have to do now. Forgiving InuYasha was going to be a big job. At least the younger of the two Lords was now fit to do the paper work that had gotten so backed up in the last few months. She was thankful to be exempt from that.

Sesshomaru and InuYasha shooed Rin and Shippou from the study; Kagome caught a glimpse of them on her way to the baths. The only guide she had was Sesshomaru's thoughts, but she made it to the room where the Demon-made hot springs lie, even with his distracted mumblings. She closed the two screens for privacy and removed the kimono that she had treated to poorly recently.

Without much thought to it, she plunged herself into the hot water of the spring. A relaxing soak was what she needed to recover from the knowledge that some higher power said that they needed InuYasha, she really wasn't happy about that. But what was she going to do? Her mate had accepted his brother back into the family and who knew, maybe InuYasha's new full Demon self would have more tact. All that she needed was go get use to it, she could forgive him in time and that was going to be all.

"Do you mind if I join you my love?" said the gentle and almost longing voice of her mate in her mind. She smiled and gave him a yes, her thoughts straying almost instantly to what he looked like naked; she had yet to see all of him. But she did not have to ponder it for very long, her mate was there and he quickly pushed the screen open, closing it almost as quickly behind him.

She smiled softly at him, there was love in his eyes as he knelt down and closed his lips over hers. It felt like it had been an eternity since their lips had touched. The electric feeling that she got from him every time they touched was as strong as ever. Her heart leapt in response to the soft brush of his tongue over hers, the way he tasted almost made her drunk.

"Why hello Lord Sesshomaru. Care to join me?" Kagome said in a formal tone as she smiled at him. He returned the smile and slowly took his clothing off for her. The slower he went the more passionate her pleas became for him to go on; he hadn't realized that his virgin mate was so enthusiastic.

"Do you want me Kagome?" he whispered softly as he finally took off the last layers of his clothing. She was astonished by the beauty of his body, but he was a Demon Lord and so of course he was beautiful, he had to be to properly attract a mate. The heat from the water had already caused her to be flushed, but his presence in the pool seared her bright cherry red.

Slowly, but with confidence he drew her close and slammed his lips against hers. Though she wasn't going to shy away from him she had no idea what his plans were. All that she knew was that he was intoxicating, that he was her mated and that her body screamed for him. They were in love, they were in desperate need of each other, and for some reason she knew that they would not resist each other.

"I want you Sesshomaru. More than anything in the world I want to be with you," she whispered and closed her lips over his, as he pulled her even closer. She let him reach up and touch her breasts, savoring the feeling of him against her. The first time he had done this he had left her deprived and she was not willing to face the same torment again. People were not meant to be treated like that; it could make her lose her mind.

"But do you want me to take you Kagome? My love, tell me if you want me inside of you," he said gently as he reached down between her legs to stroke her naked womanhood. She moaned against her mate's neck, her teeth pressing gently into his flesh. Yes she wanted him, she wanted and needed him, and he needed her, she could feel his erection against her thigh, and he was much bigger than his pants had previously let on.

It almost made her nervous, wondering if he was going to hurt her. But there was the fact that she needed him and if she didn't get him there were going to be problems. She kissed him heatedly and put her arms around him, cradling him close, she loved him, and she wanted him. Why couldn't she think straight?

"Please take me Sesshomaru, please make us true mates," she begged as he teased her entrance, carefully avoiding using his claws. They would hurt her, no matter what she was now, there was still going to be pain and blood if they cut her. And he thought, Kagome made a very beautiful Demon, he could hardly keep his eyes off of her. Even when he was celebrating over Rin's return to full health, his Kagome had been the only thing he could see. He savored the taste of her flesh, he loved the sound of her moans, the scent of her arousal, the beauty of her form, and the feel of her body, everything. Gods be, he loved the woman completely.

"Alright Kagome, together we will have this experience," he whispered, blushing as the light of understanding came into her eyes.

"Oh Sesshomaru, you're a virgin too?" she whispered, her lips formed a soft smile, she loved him but finding out that they were losing their virginity together was amazing.

"Yes my dear. I was raised properly, I would not give myself to anyone but the woman that I was sworn to," he whispered and gently lifted her body, moving her legs so that he entrance was poised above his waiting erection. It pressed against her and she moaned, wanting him. But she couldn't find the words to beg him to take her.

So she sealed her lips to his and thrust herself down on him, taking all of him in at once in a moment of fleeting pain. He held her softly, kissing her all over and letting her adjust to the size of his member. The thoughts running through her mind gave him enough pause to get exactly what she needed him to do. Letting her set the pace was the best idea, she was the one that would experience the pain.

"I'm ready, Sessho," she whispered and gently shifted her hips against his. She silently told him that she wanted him to be in control, she wanted him to direct her because she had even less knowledge of the subject than he did. Carefully he lifted her hips higher and began to thrust in and out, watching as she picked up the rhythm and began to move her body with his, matching her thrusts with his own.

As their bodies rocked together Sesshomaru bowed his head and took one of her rosy pink nipples in his mouth. His tongue slowly circled the sensitive bud, eliciting deep passionate moans from his lover. When he returned his lips to hers she was shuddering from the passion, she was nearing her climax and he wanted to join her in that moment.

A few more fevered thrusts and he too was nearing his release, her tight hot wetness was no easy thing to resist, he had to hold out long enough to make her reach her end. But those moans she was making, oh he couldn't last, and as he felt her orgasm come down hard on him he let himself go and filled her with his seed. He was exhausted from the activity, but he still held up her feather light form and allowed their shuddering bodies to come down together.

"I love you. I love you," they whispered to each other, holding on for what felt like dear life. Kagome's head was buried against his neck and he could feel her soft breath rushing over her skin as he slid himself out of her. He knew that there was to be no child from this particular union, being that it was her first time her Demon body was not yet receptive to that sort of thing. Still he found himself almost sad.

"Kagome, on the night that we are wed, will you give me a child? I won't ask again if you say no," he whispered delicately, not wanting to set her against him for any reason. Even though she was now his entirely losing her love at this point could mean losing his life.

"Of course I'll say yes my love. I want a baby; imagine a tiny little creature born of our love, a piece of you and me that we can raise. We'll be a family. Soon we will start picking names. But first we must plan the wedding," she said gently and allowed him to wrap her still trembling body in a towel. He carried her through secret access halls and back to his quarters.

They were going to take their rest, they needed it. As they settled down they could hear the screams and giggles of Rin and Shippou and the scratching of InuYasha's claws over parchment, things were going right. They sought their sleep in the quiet peace of each other's arms and minds.

(A/N: There you go. There will be more to come later. For now though, I need to give my mind a break.)


	13. Plans for the Future

(A/N: I'm back again. I know it has been a little while since I updated last, at least compared to my usual schedule. But here is number 13, it is a little bit less exciting than you might have found the previous chapter, but I promise you there are some good surprises coming up. And as a bonus I'm going to be making this longer than I thought, so there might be room for another lemon….).

Chapter 13—Plans for the Future

Waking up the next morning was difficult; they were so comfortable that neither of them had any real desire to leave the bed. And despite her new Demon form, Kagome was sore beyond belief, all that she wanted was to go and have a real soak in the spring, to relax her battered muscles. She already knew though that she wasn't going to get that, her mate's thoughts reflected a very hectic day, and she sighed at the knowledge.

"It will be okay my love. We will get the wedding organized as soon as we can and then you will be able to rest," he said sweetly, pressing kisses against her neck and her lips. She put her arms around him and gave him a smile like she hadn't smiled in years; pure radiant joy came from her eyes. How could two people be so happy together when the fate that had been set up for them was centuries apart? Kagome planted a big kiss on his lips before slowly making her way out of their shared bed.

It was only as she moved that Sesshomaru's eyes refocused on her, there were marks on her back that he knew had not been there before. But what were they? Somehow they reminded him of his and her shared crescent moon and streaks. Before she could reach he pounced on her, growling playfully to gloss over his curiosity and tickling her sides to add to the act.

Weakly she struggled against him but gave up and fell into fits of laughter as he stroked her sides. The marks were new to him only in the sense that he had only heard descriptions before, as part of the myth of the Soulbound. The deep black and silver swirls that reached from right shoulder to left hip were the marks left by his soul. So that was the power of his soul, pure and refined, just as one expected from a Demon Lord.

"Hey, Kagome, you've got marks on your back," he traced them gently to demonstrate, "I think they mean that the part of my soul you took is fully assimilated into your soul," he said as he rolled off of her. She was sore and tired and he shouldn't have done that to her in the first place, but he couldn't help himself. So he would spend the day making it up to her by making sure she did as little work as possible. Servants were there for a reason.

"What do you mean Sesshomaru? Marks how, do you have them?" she said and smiled when he revealed himself to be wearing strange purple and pink markings from right shoulder to left hip. Those had not been there during the course of their love-making or in their rest.

"So I have them too do I little one?" he asked calmly and she simply nodded, letting him pull her close and to press his lips to the top of her head. It was so comfortable in his arms, she never wanted to leave.

"Seems such a shame that we've got to be bothered by all of this. Yesterday was such a beautiful night, oh love, can't we just relax?" she whispered with a pout and he had to feel a little regret, there was no way he could give her what she wanted.

"Kagome, you know I've been gone too long, I've got no excuse now that Rin is healthy," he began and pulled her up with him. "We have a wedding to plan, and I'm not going to let InuYasha do it. Of course we really can't exclude him either. But love, you know…" he stopped speaking the moment her lips impacted his.

"I know my Lord. We will go. I can numb my own pain well enough. Let's go and do what must be done," she said gently, pulling herself out of his arms and moving to retrieve one of the kimonos out of the wardrobe that they now shared. No one ever told her when things were being changed, they just happened and he had to laugh at her frustration.

"Alright little one. We will get everything sorted out and we will have our wedding," he told her gently, getting his own ensemble together. She dressed quickly and watched him pull his clothing on; from the voice in her head she knew that he was taunting her. So she turned the other way and gave him a quick and frosty refusal.

He frowned playfully at her and pulled the rest of his outfit on at a normal pace. This did not put him off; he knew that she loved him. It wasn't a problem if she chose to play just as he did.

Together they left their room, walking through the bed room that Rin and Shippou refused to be moved from. They were quiet as not to wake the sleeping pair, even though Kagome had to stifle a giggle at how cute they were. Shippou had Rin all wrapped up in his arms with her head tucked under his chin. The little couple would soon learn what those marks really meant, and Kagome only hoped that they were going to really love each other.

"Ah, Sesshomaru," InuYasha was forcing back a blush as he met them in the hall. "You were being requested at the front gate, Kitari is watching him but she can only do so much," InuYasha said in a very peculiar voice. Kagome only wondered what he was so disturbed by and just who Kitari was that he could be so aware of her. Obviously she was a servant but even Sesshomaru was drawing a blank as to why the young Hawk Demon was so important.

"Why is she holding him and not you?" Kagome asked flatly, her annoyance brought on by the racking of Sesshomaru's thoughts. To even her own surprise she gripped the younger Lord's shoulder, trying to calm him before he spoke.

"Because she is not mated. Unfortunately she craves her Lord Sesshomaru though she knows that she can never have him. I must go and dismiss her before you enter. I dare not let her endanger Kagome," he said as they walked, Sesshomaru's blood boiling from the contact between those two, mating was going to drive him crazy. He knew that it was innocent but still he wanted to snap InuYasha in half.

"Thank you for looking out for the best interests of my mate. Do you mind letting me know who our visitor is so that I'm not caught off guard?" Sesshomaru asked, greatly wishing that InuYasha's thoughts were more open to him.

"Lord of the North, the Wolf Demon Kouga," InuYasha said calmly, his voice not trembling as the rage crept into his expression. He was never going to really like Kouga, and Kagome could see that in his eyes.

"Oh no, Sesshomaru. He doesn't know that we are mated. Oh god, if he has come to claim me," Kagome said her face buried against his shoulder as her cheeks burned with rage and embarrassment at the thought.

"No Kagome. That's not the reason. He says that he has a request of the Great Lord. He, the Eagles of the South, and the Bears of the Central Lands. Apparently they are going to want you attention," he said, and pushed his hands against the door looking in and quickly shooing the young Demon girl. He was being more responsible than anyone thought, but Sesshomaru still wasn't going to trust him completely.

"Kouga!" Sesshomaru said and performed a somewhat awkward bow. Everyone had never seen the slightest gesture of humility from the Lord. It was almost frightening but the Lady of the West simply smiled and followed her Lord.

"Ah, my Lord Sesshomaru. Lady Kagome, you are quite a beautiful Demon. I'm glad to see such power in the seat of the West, it will greatly lend to the plans. The other Lords and I have been (with the exception of the East) talking about the old days when we five ruled under the Great Lord. That could be once more," Kouga was saying, but Kagome and Sesshomaru were not grasping all of it. Were they being asked to take the supreme seat of power?

"Wait a moment Kouga. There hasn't been a Demon King in 5,000 years. What reason would there be now?" Sesshomaru said at last, he was keeping his eyes down and acting humble, he had just claimed his mate. Kagome's tail had just finished growing in and her mind had barely settled down, they weren't ready. Why had the decision so quickly been made?

"Look Sesshomaru, you are the only one who has any experience with humans. They are going to overtake us, but you can change that. Just like your father the great General kept the packs from warring and the treaties from breaking. Let your brother watch over the Western Lordship, he is worthy now that his fickle human half has gone," Kouga said as he let his voice fall into a practiced formal tone, the anger toward InuYasha almost evaporating.

"Now listen. Council is ready to have my head over my absences. Kagome and I are not yet married, and I am trying to raise the Voice of the East to be a decent man and a proper Lord," he paused as he pulled Kagome closer. "Must we really do this so soon? Give me a month Kouga. The Eagles and Bears are accustomed to the wait, Shippou of the East will join us in the council then," Sesshomaru said, making the best political move he could see. Be humble and judicious, his father had always told him, it was the best way to keep power.

"Kouga, I must agree with my Lord Brother. Call the council here in one month," InuYasha said and with Kouga's simple nod he escorted him out of the castle, apparently speaking about the recent fortune for his hunting packs. Kouga had long since apologized for little Rin's death at the hands of his wolves, it had been part of the reason he had given up his jewel shards so easily. If Kouga had refused Sesshomaru would have killed him and claimed the shards. He would have cited the Blood Claim that he had for Kouga's crimes and been free.

The Demon Lord was pleased by this turn of events; any other and more people would suffer. As it was he would marry Kagome and in a month be Demon King, his life was playing out very well. It was only amazing that Rin was healthy, and it would be perfect on Naraku's death. Yet there was still so much left to do.

(A/N: So there you go. I'm thinking about a sequel, but it might have to wait until I've finished a few other projects.)


	14. To Erase Problems

(A/N: Hey everyone. I'm back. And guess what. For the time being I don't have a job. You all know what that means. More fics for you! So umm ok, this chapter is kind of like a little preamble to the wedding, and yes that will be the next chapter. But I have a proposition for all of you; it will be at the bottom of the page. Thanks much to all my reviewers, you're all so loyal! On with the chapter. And of course same disclaimers I don't own anything about InuYasha except the plot and dialogue of this story.)

Chapter 14—To Erase Problems

Kagome left her Lord as he went to be fitted for his ceremonial robes; they were going to be so elaborate that he needed almost every inch of him to be accurately mapped. Their wedding plans were coming together more quickly than Kagome had imagined, after all it had only been a few hours since Kouga's departure, but things had seemingly gone into over drive. For the next couple of hours though, the people that were going to be fitting her were occupied with her mate, so she was off on her own to rest and relax. She had promised herself a few moments of peace and comfort and she was going to get them if she had to test her new claws on a dozen people to do it. The thoughts of violence were as new to her as her tail, but she was slowly getting use to all of them.

Almost defiantly she chose to enter the public spring rooms, where the servants and people from the wide world of the Western Territories could come to bathe and speak. At the moment though it was exclusively servant girls, all of them were resting their tired muscles and complaining about their Lord's selection of a mate. Kagome ignored the startled and fearful gazes of the girls and submerged her naked body in the warmth of the pool. Here they were smaller and more individual sized than the one that she and Sesshomaru had shared not too long ago. A girl with gleaming golden hair and fierce eyes colored a deep orange stared at her as if she was going to rip her throat out at any given moment. But, almost as if she had known the girl all her life Kagome smiled, her tail wrapped around her own shoulders in a gesture of harmlessness; by no means did she want to frighten the girl.

"So you're Kitari? You are very pretty you know," Kagome said lightly, as if the girl had nothing to hate her for and had not been speaking of her demise upon her entry. This was a completely unprecedented situation Lady Inutaisho (as they all referred to her since Sesshomaru had forbidden the mention of her name) had never once entered the areas reserved for commoners. But at the very least the servant girl Kitari was too frightened and too uncomfortable to insult her Lord's Lady that would be a very grave mistake for any person to make, let alone a servant as disposable as herself. By no means did she want to seem ungrateful in any aspect; Lord Sesshomaru had treated her so kindly and had made such great allowances for her that she dared not jeopardize her job or her comfort.

"Uhh…Thank you my Lady Kagome. It is quite the compliment coming from a beauty like you," Kitari managed to say as she bowed her head, trying to hide the faint blush dusting her pale cheeks. The thrill of receiving a compliment by her Lady was not in the speaker of the words but in the knowledge that she was indirectly being complimented by her Lord in a way that made the contact peaceful.

"Please Kitari don't pretend. Rightly you should be upset about Sesshomaru, so too should all of you. He is a very worthy man to be desired as a mate, and for so long he waited. It must have been torture to have the possibility suddenly snatched away. Be angry just don't give the Lord any of your hate, he is still a good man," Kagome leaned forward in the spring and closed her eyes as she pushed her hair back from her face so that it wouldn't bother her sensitive skin. There was a plan slowly forming in her mind, a way that she could obtain peace for herself and her Lord, and if she dared to hope maybe even a little happiness for InuYasha. He was a much more deserving person ever since he had returned to life as a full Demon; it was like he had finally grown up.

"We have absolutely no right to be upset now. Sesshomaru's word is law and you are his mate now, no one could fight that now. So we have to respect that and we will come to be resolved to it in a very short time," Kitari said with a stiff formality as a bit of the fire faded from her eyes in a show of tragic defeat in the depths of her heart. She really had craved Lord Sesshomaru, but in the end it seemed that her Demon heart had craved his power too much and had forced his hand permanently away from her love. All that Kagome really knew was that there was going to be something awful happening to these girls over the next set of months and seasons if they did not make real peace with the loss of the Demon Lord's love. The lesson that Kagome had suffered after InuYasha had been one of the most painful ordeals of her life, to have love's light just cut away like that was nearly impossible to cope with. It had taken the love of Sesshomaru to make her into a complete person once again; these girls didn't have that option.

"At least you though Kitari, you might be able to have a bit of hope in loving a Lord; InuYasha has seemed to have taken a liking to you that I've seen him have with no other person. Perhaps if he ever decides to mate with someone, that will be you. And then you will be able to have the voice that you have always wanted for the rest of them. He is just as good of a man as Sesshomaru is these days," Kagome muttered, not caring that at least thirty girls were listening to their conversation with wide eyes and straining ears. This was what Kagome wanted, she wanted to make the servants feel as though they were treated more fairly, and if she had to do that by insinuating romance then no one was going to stop her. The faint blush burned more fiercely across the young Hawk Demon's cheeks, the nearly impossible love that Kagome spoke of was just what she had dreamt of all her life.

"Lord InuYasha? Why he couldn't possibly bother himself with me. Besides Lady Kagome, you know as well as the rest of us do that the marriage of the younger Lord is set up by the eldest for purely political reasons. There is no way that Sesshomaru would let him marry me when he could force him to be mated to the Voice of the South. The heir to the Eagle thrown is a young woman," she said at last after much thought and consideration on her words so as not to seem too embarrassed in front of her Lady Kagome. She so desperately sought the approval of her Lady and yet she couldn't get past the sheer preposterousness of having InuYasha on the block as a potential mate.

Kagome gave the flustered girl a soft smile and continued to brush her hair back before leaning back to dip her long silvery locks into the heated water, in hopes that it would finally get clean. It had such a repulsively greasy feeling to it that she almost twitched at the thought of how it moved through her hands. Thoughts of the shampoo and conditioner that she missed were stronger and more vocal than the thoughts of all the fast food that she was missing, just not nearly as prevalent as the ones that said she missed her family. But she had to concentrate on the matter at hand; no matter how erratically her mind behaved she could not for a moment let Kitari believe that any of her plans were false.

"I don't know Kitari. Sesshomaru wants his brother to be happy for once in his life, and it has been such a miserable life. Sesshomaru would not be so cruel as to deny his younger brother the comfort of someone to love him. If you can make him happy, if you can be the one that makes him fall in love then I think that you will win InuYasha in the end," Kagome said, almost startled by the sudden appearance of another servant when they lowered themselves into the pool. With the three of them the pool was almost full, and the new girl was naught but a child, she had none of the definition of a female that even Rin had at this point in her life, even if it was very little. How young must the girl be and still a servant, how utterly depressing that must be for her.

"Master InuYasha is not Promised to anyone yet Mama, you know that. Mistress Kagome is right, you have every chance to win him over as long as you make him happy, and dress pretty for once," the girl said and Kagome blinked in utter confusion and at a loss for the situation; Sesshomaru had told her that no Demon could have a child without the sharing of blood that came with the deep bond of mating. But the confusion must have shown through on Kagome's otherwise refined face because a small knowing smile spread across Kitari's lips and she gave a delicate laugh with the sound of small chimes in the breeze.

"Tai'ya you have to stop calling me that, I'm not your Mom yet. You know that we are not yet permitted to claim each other as family members yet. See Lady Kagome, Tai'ya here was my sister's youngest child, but in the South the Eagles only allow for a family to have four children," Kitari pulled her niece in a close hug and ruffled the girl's hair playfully. "But they do not yet have a son, so this little one was sent to me to be my child in a land ruled by a Lord who gave no such limit. She came to me when she was only two, and were it not for Lord Sesshomaru's kindness and his views on communal child care; she would have been put to death.

"Until I find a mate, and we perform the ceremony and we get married; she cannot be my child. Not only are we unable to physically carry a child until the blood is shared, we are forbidden to even raise one, and for fear that we might corrupt them. But she stays here as a ward to be raised by the entire staff until she can be raised legally by two parents. Our Lord and our Lady are very kind to allow such things to happen, for people like me and like Tai'ya to continue to have happy lives and to have contact with each other," Kitari said in a low soft tone as she scrubbed her foster daughter's unruly golden hair with all the care of a human mother bathing her child. The young girl, however, seemed to be ignoring the entire conversation, having been done the moment that she was allowed to speak her peace.

"I see, well I will not be changing the situation any time soon, I can only hope to improve the situation that you two have here. Tell me, where do both of you work in the castle?" Kagome asked her eyes were focused carefully on her tail; it was now wrapped around her wrist. The new addition to her body was still growing into itself, and she had very little control over the silver furred nuisance. It was constantly twitching and holding her wrist with it was a very trying thing because it required a slightly higher skill and dexterity with the new appendage than she had managed. But she did love the silver fur and she was wasting her time scrubbing at it and making it as shiny as it possibly could be. Still the new growth was one that fascinated her greatly, and she probably would not leave it alone for a long time.

"Well I'm going back to watch duty in a few hours, and little Tai'ya here works in the kitchens, she scrubs out the great ovens once a week and washes dishes the rest of the time. She is a very hard worker, I'm quite proud of her," Kitari replied and pushed her hair down from her face, the little girl had been strategically sticking the wet strands of her hair to her skin for some time. It was clear that the girl was one that had issues with staying still for very long amounts of time; apparently they still had children with attention deficit disorder in the feudal age and in Demon clans. No one could rightly blame her though, there was nothing stimulating about working in the kitchen, at least not for a young child, she needed something else.

"Oh, I see Tai'ya needs more than that, you know? She needs to be with other children to have conversation and to grow up to be, you know…happy. It's the only thing for her, I mean, you could keep her there but what could be gained for her future? She will make her placement decision later in life. Maybe she could do better with Rin and Shippou, not as their servants or their caregiver but as their friend," Kagome said calmly, her eyes trained on the small girl as she bounced and splashed in the pool, her eyes were shining happily. Her plan was going to get even better if this worked out.

"But Kagome, Shippou is a male, and he will be coming into a position of great power. There is a risk of him falling in love with her or her with him," Kitari said with bright eyes, her expression almost as excited as the one worn by her bouncing foster daughter. She held her eyes on Kagome, waiting with interest to see what she had to say, if she had some way to fix the situation before it became a huge problem.

"There is no risk. I would not have suggested it if there was. Shippou is fate bound to Rin, by the power of the Shikon jewel. No one else can give their heart to him, and he cannot give his heart to another, they were bound long ago by their hearts," Kagome said, her reply filled with confidence, of course she had thought about it, her mind was always racing there was nothing that she couldn't think of in a mere fraction of a second.

"Besides, Kitari, he's a Fox Demon. I don't want a man who will never be able to spread wing and fly, he will never know the true freedom of flying with the use of his own body. There's nothing like it, flying by aura is never going to be the same. I won't risk my children never knowing what it is like," little Tai'ya said with a surprising amount of consideration and maturity, as if the subject had been on her mind for some time. It put her in a position to prove that she was of a better mind than her foster mother who had been seeking a mate for power.

"Well, as long as you both have everything all sorted out, little Rin is human, a Miko, but a human no less. She will need lots of social interaction, just like Tai'ya, I think that they can be friends quite easily. Tai'ya can join the pair immediately, she will still stay with you in your quarters of course," Kagome said lightly, thinking of the sleeping arrangements between Rin and Shippou that didn't seem likely to change as she popped one of the bubbles that Tai'ya sent her way. The child was going to be interesting for the already excitable pair, and they were only just learning to be children again.

"But I stay with the Watch in the Guard House and she stays with the Kitchen Maids across the castle. It has always been this way. This is the only time we really see each other anymore," Kitari said and pulled her foster child against her chest and kissed her head. She looked so much like a proper mother that Kagome could only smile in response to the gesture, her plan had come together well, even with Sesshomaru giving her the slightest bit of help telepathically. The mission had been accomplished, the servants were definitely fonder of her than they had been before and her willingness to help had proven her to be an even better woman than they thought.

"You will have quarters of your own. InuYasha's personal assistant will need space to keep his affairs in order as well as her own," Kagome said to the woman, her arms pulling her body up easily as they stared stunned at her, words apparently lost on them. The Lady of the West smiled as she pulled on her clothing, she had prevented a thousand and one problems before they had even begun because she had not been afraid for her personal safety. And she walked off with confidence to Sesshomaru's summons; it was her turn to be fitted for the elaborate robes that their wedding ceremony apparently required because she was marrying a Lord. The only thing that she could think was 'what a day'.

(A/N: Well, like I said next chapter is the wedding. But based on what reviews I get, it might include a little lemony treat at the end. But only if I get a decent amount of reviews. Otherwise you will all have to wait a couple more chapters, or even until the sequel. So let me know! Bye for now!)


	15. Dawn of Power and Souls

(A/N: Ok guys I am sorry for the wait, it seems like this is the first time I've gone almost two weeks without posting. Well here's the reason. The chapter 15 that I had in mind turned out to be way too long. I've had to break it down into two chapters. I would have kept it as one but my computer wouldn't upload something that large. So the wedding and your lemon (yes I'm giving you one) are in the next chapter. This is all essential to wrapping things up, and I think that you'll like the twist. Same disclaimers apply, I'm never going to own the show. But Kitari and Tai'ya are mine.)

Chapter 15—Dawn of Power and Souls

"There you go Kagome my Lady, you can go and rest now, I have all of the measurements that I will need," the old Snake Demon said as he placed the final few numbers on his scroll. Gods only knew why he needed to know the size of the base of each of her fingers but he did. She had never imagined that the Demon making her beautiful clothes had been a male, but his work was absolutely stunning for any gender. Even though the robes weren't going to be complete for two more weeks she was already celebrating the thought of her wedding.

The voice of her mate was happy in her mind, he told her that she was going to be beautiful, and that he loved her and that when they were married life would be perfect. Then they met in the hallway and he grabbed her up in his arms, twirling her around as he went. His lips found hers and they shared a long slow kiss, tenderness passing between them as they embraced and looked into each other's eyes.

This time Lord InuYasha stood patiently in respect of the couple, his head was bowed and his arms were crossed behind his back in a submissive gesture. When they finally broke apart he waited patiently for them to recognize his presence. The new InuYasha had his fine silver hair pulled back in a ponytail, his eyes were crystal clear and he was dressed in a regal kimono the same color as the red one his mother had given him. After only a few hours of being gone, occupied by the Demon tailor, Kagome had missed Kitari being given her new garments, ones that fit her station as InuYasha's assistant. The young Hawk Demon stood silently behind InuYasha, placidly waiting for orders.

"Yes InuYasha, you may speak brother of mine," Sesshomaru said calmly, his approval was clear, but he was trying not to praise his brother too much, so as to avoid over confidence. It would do them no good in the event that InuYasha took the Western Lordship to have him be cocky or pigheaded. Sesshomaru was only going to be able to stand watch for so long, and then if they finished restoring the castle once used by the Great Lord, he would be gone. Then InuYasha would be completely on his own, and then what would happen if the young Lord was unprepared?

"I was just hoping to ask my Lord, if a night ceremony was going to be appropriate, I mean since we were going to use Lunar Flowers. Of course the occasion of your wedding should be decided entirely by you and the Lady, I was just assuming," InuYasha said, uncomfortable in presenting his idea, so much so that he messed up what he was going to say and a blush came to his cheeks as he thought of what to say to convey his real thoughts. Kagome just laughed and held delicately onto Sesshomaru's wrist with her tail, she was just trying to help InuYasha.

"Relax InuYasha; Kagome agrees that a ceremony at night is the best, truer still is that Lunar Flowers will only look their best after sunset. We would like to begin gathering people at twilight, letting them mingle before the ceremony. We want to give the guests enough time to wake up and actually arrive. Most of the Lords are nocturnal by nature, and I would dearly love to keep what would be normal council hours for them. The last thing that I want to do is offend a bunch of Demon Lords," Sesshomaru said with a lacking amount of interest, he found the plans to be very annoying. He just wanted to marry his mate, to have their honeymoon, and to get everyone else appeased.

"Well, I think if you just give me the basic idea I can get a lot of this done for you. I don't want to bug you too much, but there is a lot that I can do," InuYasha said as he perceived his elder brother's distress; Sesshomaru (surprisingly) hated formal occasions. It was all that InuYasha could do to appease him, and silently he hoped that he would win some respect from both the older Lord and Kitari. She knew that she was only his assistant because of Kagome, so he was trying to everything that he could just to impress her.

"I think I'd like that. I think that being married to Sesshomaru will be perfect with or without a fancy wedding," Kagome said softly as she clutched her mate's hand with and incredible force, her strength still not fully under her control. At least Sesshomaru was able to understand that, he returned her gripping force to let her know that she was overexerting herself. That wasn't her real problem, she still couldn't be in complete control of her mind and so the potential for folly was still present. The Lord's new plan was going to be to keep her save from the world.

"That's perfectly fine with me. Kitari already knows the appropriate amount of food and the menu that we should like to use. Both of you know that guest list. So we will leave you here then, I must attend to the training of my mate's mind. She has yet to learn now to be in proper control of her own thoughts," Sesshomaru said and gave a slight bow to his younger brother and walked away with his mate following in the fashion of a proper Lady that obeyed her Lord. She was not going to fight him when she knew so well that he was going to help her best that he could.

They bypassed the room that Rin and Shippou shared (the childish shrieks of laughter insinuated Tai'ya's presence there) and went into the Library that Kagome had only seen once. She didn't ask why they had gone into the Library; she knew that there was going to be a huge amount of reading that she was going to have to do. That also meant that Sesshomaru was going to have to spend a lot of time deep in her mind, educating her on the way her Demon abilities worked. But this really wasn't the way that she had expected it to work, no she had expected to cruelty remaining in Sesshomaru to emerge for the purpose of her training.

He was kind to her and he slowly helped her to lean the powers of her mind, teaching her to create Demonic energy blasts. To the great relief of both involved Kagome was a very quick study due to her present Miko abilities. Inside of a week she had refined those powers and her mind could focus easily as long as she was relaxed. She no longer had to contend with her racing mind and soon was able to compete with her mate for power. All over her body she learned to use different energy points to grant herself physical strength so that she would never be caught off guard.

As the week drew to a close Kagome was satisfied by her abilities and allowed Sesshomaru to go off and plan for what came after the wedding. Her main goal was to visit Sango and Miroku, whom she barely saw anymore. She felt bad for ignoring them, but so much had gone on recently that she just didn't have any time. It was just like being in high school, never having time to be free, but at least this time she was happy. Even though Kagome loved her mate she felt as though Sango was her sister, and there replacing that.

"Hey Kagome," Sango greeted her friend brightly; she looked as though she belonged in Sesshomaru's court. A proper looking woman out of battle gear, Sango's hair hung freely about her face in gentle but uncontrolled waves. Obviously the Demon who clothed Kagome had associates that refused to see poor Sano parade about in clothes unsuited to her beauty. Kagome and her friend embraced before Sango led the way to a futon couch in the main room of her suite.

"So, Sango. I just have to wonder, why do you think that Sesshomaru isn't freaking out over the wedding?" Kagome muttered and her friend smiled as brightly as she ever had. As if they were being watched Sango leaned in close to Kagome and dropped her voice to the level of a whisper before she spoke again.

"He's not freaking out for the same reason that Miroku isn't freaking out. They both know that we will be happy no matter what the outcome of planning. I couldn't care less if Naraku tried to stormy my ceremony because Miroku finally asked me. It was so perfect," Sango said with a blush and Kagome laughed wildly as she threw her arms around the Demon Slayer. For a moment Kagome couldn't say anything because of how happy she was for her friend.

"I can't believe it. He's being so responsible, taking care of you and finally making a commitment," Kagome laughed a little at the word, it sounded so strange because she had never believed that a relationship needed to sound so harsh. "I'm really happy for the both of you. I always thought that you deserved to be happy. So what does Kohaku think?" the Demon Miko said gently. For a long time to come Sango's younger brother was going to be a touchy subject. He wasn't completely normal and Kagome blamed herself for his behavior, she couldn't help him entirely.

"Well he isn't usually here long enough for me to figure out that stuff. I gather that he's a bit more upset than what I really see. Probably why he leaves so much, I think he is stalking the female servants though, you know being a teenage boy and all that. We'll know soon enough, our wedding is in a couple of months," Sango replied, unsure if she should be upset by her brother's behavior. He was usually so happy, only recently had his behavior changed, it was either because of the wedding or because he was in love.

"I wouldn't worry about it Sango. Souta can be a real pain in my butt. But even though he avoids me when I'm home, I know that he still loves me. We're siblings; we always take care of each other, even if we are mad at each other. He's your brother; Kohaku was just given back to you not that long ago. It is going to take him a little while to realize that he can relax again, but he will come around one day," Kagome assured her gently and Sango just smiled, there was no more fear in her expression. True, Kagome's words were comforting but what the problem was, what the fact that no one knew if Kohaku could ever truly recover from what he had gone through.

"Alright, I'll give him his time. Kagome are you going to be too busy to be in my wedding?" Sango asked calmly, not wanting to scare Kagome away from saying no; she knew her friend had many new obligations as the Lady of the West. Though she had to admit that she almost expected Kagome to return the favor, Sango was going to be Kagome's maid of honor after all.

"I'm going to be as involved in your wedding as you want me to be. But from what Miroku told Sesshomaru a Demon can't actually participate in the wedding of humans. The higher powers might not recognize the union. I couldn't do that to you," Kagome admitted, her expression was morbid, the truth dug at her like a dozen nails.

"Oh, Kagome it's okay. I didn't know. I mean I really didn't know that that was the case. Will you at least be able to help me with the prep? You're like my sister, I couldn't live with myself if I excluded you completely," Sango replied and earned simple nod from her friend, there was no reason that she wouldn't be able to help with that. They decided to make their way to the gardens, Sango wanted to get an idea for her flowers. It really was nice to have her friend back and in sound mental condition. She had thought about Kagome almost every hour that they were apart. It had been scary to know just how far gone her friend had been, the way the Demon blood sent her into crazy unrestrained spirals of thought.

"Pretty flowers, all of them. I couldn't have picked my own," Kagome said softly as she stroked the silken petals of a pale blue rose; it was a clear match for the color of Sesshomaru's crescent moon. She knew that such beautiful roses could be found in her time only because of the practice of genetic engineering. How they got them in the feudal era was a mystery to her.

"Well yeah, they really are beautiful. But magic can only do so much for beauty. Kagome these flowers are a prime example of the powers of Demons and Mikos. Here, among things that can alter themselves with no more effort than breathing, there will be no place for Miroku and me," Sango hung her head and crossed her arms over her chest. "We can't be here Kagome. Those who are as ageless as the Heaven's themselves should not experience the decline of mortals and certainly not the pain of our death," she finished, the pain clear in her eyes as she let slip the words that had burned a hole in her heart. Kagome was never going to age, she would never die unless someone took her life from her, but Sango had 80 years at best to spend on the Earth and she was painfully aware of it.

"Sango, you need to know something. I'm gifted with this blood now, because in the very near future, you and Miroku are going to leave here and build a shrine around the Bone-Eater's well. To prevent anyone from bringing deceased Demons back to life," Kagome's face became solemn as shock showed through in Sango's expression. "My home, in my time. I'm here right now because of you, and because of Miroku. You two are my ancestors, the ones who gave rise to the line of Priests and Mikos that protect it even 500 years from now. Never will you really fade Sango," Kagome said softly, breaking one of the rules Gramps had laid down the first time she told him about Sango and Miroku.

"Kagome, I can't be. How can I? No child can survive in my womb, I've been severely injured," Sango whispered, sadness in her eyes. How dearly she wished she could be remembered in such a way, to be the fore bearer of the Miko who had rid the world of the Shikon Jewel.

"That's why I'm here with you right now. The Lady of the West, a Miko guised in Demon blood is said to have restored you. I never listened to Grandfather's stories until Sesshomaru came into my life. Falling in love 500 years before I'm supposed to exist, I was afraid I'd ruined everything. But no my place at this moment is right here beside my best friend, in this era, telling her that she will have the son that she dreams about every night, in a year and three weeks time," Kagome said as she pressed a purifying hand against Sango's stomach and forced the death away. It was her job in the history of her family, true, but it was the least that she could do for her best friend.

(A/N: There you go ladies and gentlemen. One half of the wedding chapter, do you see what I mean? Long. Now, I should have the actual wedding and the lemon up in a few days. Please review though, because I've had motivation problems lately and I don't want to let this drift off into nothing.)


	16. The Wedding and Peace for a Moment

(A/N: I don't own anything. Well ladies and gentlemen; this is it, the wedding, the end of this part of the saga. Yes I said it, last chapter, and story complete! Okay, here you go.)

Chapter 16—The Wedding and Peace (for a Moment)

Kagome rested calmly against Sesshomaru's chest, her eyes closed in relaxation. Several hours ago Sango had been carted off by the assistants of the old Snake Demon; the pretty young Demon Slayer had to have her measurements taken as well. She was still going to be a part of the wedding after all. What was surprising was that no one doubted the story of Kagome's ancestry. She had the small book that Gramps had printed and given to every known living member of her family.

Sesshomaru had found it almost incredible that her family was so in touch with their roots. Amazingly he had read through the entire book as she lay peacefully on his chest; he was going to fund the Monk and the Demon Slayer in their endeavor. Kagome couldn't have been happier; they were her friends, her family, the least she could do was help them out. They were going to be the start of her family line, and she loved them dearly.

"Kagome, you have an amazing history. I'm glad that I'm going to be a part of your family line," Sesshomaru said softly as his mate snuggled into their embrace just a little farther. He loved her more than life itself. The strange little Miko from the future that had stolen his heart and mind, he didn't understand how it worked but he was glad to have her. For all he cared the world could stop turning as long as he had her there he never needed to have anything else.

"I'm happy too, dearest love. I can't wait to get married to you," she said softly and grinned at him as he pulled her close and rolled her underneath of him.

"How about a little hello after a long day apart? What do you say?" the Demon Lord muttered as he attacked his mate with kisses. His hands followed her body, tracing her curves, pulling parts of her delicate clothing away from her petite but sexy frame.

"Oh, well hello lover," she responded and crushed her lips against his as his clothing came off of him in slow progression at the direction of her sweet little hands. The entirety of her being started to crave him, she needed her lover, and sadly she wasn't going to get that. Shippou came running in and without looking to see if they were in the room, he slammed the door and cast a small sealing charm over it.

Kagome and Sesshomaru adjusted their clothes and sighted as they sat up, a clear 'I could have done that' expression on the Miko's face. The little Fox Demon glanced at his mom and foster father and cringed as he waited for someone to punish him for intruding on them.

"Who is chasing you Shippou?" Kagome asked calmly as her kit fell onto his bottom, not moving from his seat on the bedroom floor. This was not how he had planned on things turning out but Sesshomaru sniffed the air and caught the delicate scents of Rin and Tai'ya. They were probably chasing the little boy for reasons beyond his knowledge.

"Girls, they said that I've got cooties or something and that they are going to cut off my fur to get rid of them," Shippou squeaked and cast a new shield around the door. Outside a commotion could be heard and little Rin used her yet unbounded powers to phase through the door and walked right into Shippou's arms. She pouted as she wrapped her slender arms around him.

"Kitari is making Tai'ya take a bath," Rin muttered and allowed Shippou to kiss her cheek. They were still in love, but Kagome was starting to notice the children acting more like they should at the age. Of course Kagome couldn't say anything about it, she was barely 17 and she had been mated and was getting married.

"Because I've got cooties?" Shippou said and rolled his eyes and planted kisses along his future mate's face and neck. She had just meant to tease him; she sincerely hoped that he wasn't going to stay mad at her. But he threw his arms around her and cuddled her as close as he dared with their parents still in the room.

"No, the cooties aren't real. We were just messing with you my dear Shippou. I really do love you," Rin said sweetly, her lips sliding gently over his skin. Kagome softly cleared her throat and moved off of the bed with Sesshomaru following close behind.

"Well cooties or not, I know two children who haven't bathed in nearly a week. Before you both start to stink you had better go hop in the baths," Kagome said and gently nudged the grumbling pair in the spring room that was reserved for Sesshomaru and Kagome. The plan was to leave the pair to their own doings and then for Kagome and Sesshomaru to get back to their state of closeness.

"Wait, you're going to leave us both in here all by ourselves?" Shippou said, his eyes had gone wide at the thought. Kagome had always taken the time to bathe her kit; the little fox almost needed her. But this time she knew she couldn't stay with him; Shippou was being trained by some of the best advisors that Sesshomaru had at his disposal. They rarely gave the future Lord breaks like these; it wasn't often that a Demon Lord was allowed a moment's rest, already Sesshomaru was being called on. It seemed that a pure blooded InuYasha would just not be enough for the Council.

"I'm sorry Shippou, but they tell me that if I keep treating you like a kit, that you'll never be able to be a proper Lord," said Kagome at last, her voice was miserable, but she really had gotten hell from Houtoushi over coddling her kit. It was so painful for her to look at the boy's disappointed face that she almost lost herself in unshed tears. There was no way she'd ever be comfortable with being so cold to her kit, she didn't know how she was going to manage it with her own children.

"That man is a fool, Shippou, I'll be training you from now on, I fared far worse in life for the absence of my mother. Kagome, don't worry about these things for a minute. You are his mother, and no one has the right to deny a boy his mother's love, nor a mother any of her children," Sesshomaru growled and before he had finished speaking Kagome's arms were around her kit' her Lord was right.

"I'm going to be a proper Lord Mom; I'm going to be as good as my father. Promise, I'm already remembering what they tell me without having to hear it a second time," the boy said and she smiled as she gently stroked his hair and his cheeks. It had been a long time since she had been able to look into his eyes and see the burning determination that he had had years before. She was glad that his memories of his father were going to help him, rather than hindering him in his goal being the Eastern Lord. With Rin at his side Kagome knew that her boy was going to grow very quickly into a man who never questioned himself.

Over the course of the next week Kagome and Sesshomaru had never once found time to themselves, at least no time where they were in any sort of condition for any kind of exertion. It was the day of their wedding at last and Kagome could feel the need very prominently in her mate's mind as he as he snuck peaks at her through her own eyes. But she did her best to ignore him; the servants were busy helping her get dressed, her hair had taken at least three hours for a legion of women to fuss into the right places. At least she made their work easier, cementing the final work in place with lots of hair spray; the can was something that she felt no need to explain. She let them believe it was a Miko thing.

The elaborate robes that the old Snake Demon had created for her were shockingly beautiful. Each separate layer was delicate silk or soft linen and they built the most elaborate floor length dress she had ever seen. It was beautiful; everything was a complementing shade of silver or blue and wrapped tightly around her torso only to flare dramatically about her slender waist. Nothing concealed her shoulders or her neck, leaving the mating mark left by Sesshomaru on display. A few delicate chains of silver hooked the sleeves to the dress, and the attachable sleeves held her upper arms in a light embrace. The flowing fabric never touched her forearms, but was held to her skin by thin silver bands that fit perfectly to her fingers.

At once Sesshomaru's thoughts turned to the shredding of that lovely garment to get at his even lovelier wife. So Kagome shut him out and cast little protection spells over her wedding garb; there was no way she was going to let him ruin such fine work. Besides, she was going to feel so guilty if she didn't at least let her mother see the dress. The poor woman was going to miss so much else. Kagome had decided that they would go for a visit in a day or two; she was really missing her family.

The ceremony flew by; Kagome remembered very little, only that they donated a few drops of blood to a glass of some thick blue liquid and drank from it. She remembered Sango looking beautiful as she recited a small piece about the dedication of the Lord and the Lady to one another. InuYasha and Miroku had been there and they had said all of the other things that needed saying, things that involved their duties to the Lands and the people. One of the few things that stood out was Kouga and another Lord (she assumed he was the Lord of the Southern Lands) presenting the head of Naraku as a gift. Kagome had just wanted the whole thing to be over.

The Lord of the Central Lands was there, she remembered that, and for some reason he made her shudder. But he gave Sesshomaru something bound up with twine and silk and bowed before Kagome to beg her to accept him as her comrade. This startled her so much that she gave him a simple nod and a smile, feigning gratitude so intense that she had been rendered speechless. For all of her confusion, however, Sesshomaru knew that he was going to be forced to explain to Kagome just why she feared him. But that came later.

"Wow, did all of that really happen? I feel like I'm still not all here. But I love you Sesshomaru, and now that we are married we can go back and give my mother the good news," Kagome whispered to him excitedly as he stole her away to a more private place. She sealed all of the entrances at his asking and stood cradled in his arms.

"Yes, well pairs usually marry before they mate. Normally the blood given would be like a test, to see if the couple was strong enough to be together. But we were already mated, and no since we have already made that blood donation to one another, the sharing of blood now is like drinking the most powerful of liquors. Add that to the wine that the blood is mixed in and I will admit that I barely remember anything, and I knew this was coming," Sesshomaru pulled her closer and kissed her, the drug of her blood was still on him.

They were both still drunk from one another but they felt the need to drink more; to go beyond the intoxication and into the sheer bliss of euphoria. Kagome's clothing lie scattered on the floor of their bedroom it was still intact thanks to her little charm. And, because of her insistence, his clothes also remained unharmed, even if they had been hurled across the room in passion.

"Kagome please my love, let me take you," Sesshomaru whimpered in her ear as she continued to tease him, her hips rocking up and down rubbing her heated core against his length. He gently tormented her breasts with kisses, his tongue lapping at her to entice her to let go, to surrender to him. But no, she continued to hold off his loving assault, letting him give and receive only slight pleasure.

"Now, Sesshomaru, you may have me my dearest love, you have suffered enough," she told him gently as her legs moved apart a little more to let him in. She moaned into the kiss as his lips touched and caressed hers, the love that he felt was quite obvious to her. He kissed her deeply and pulled her closer, his hardened length pressing urgently at her entrance. It was only after a few more moments of teasing that he slipped inside of her, her moist heat embraced him tightly and he moaned in pleasure.

"Oh my God Kagome, you feel so amazing," he panted as he thrust deeper into her, making her dissolve into shrieking moans of passion. The shock and delight of knowing that beneath him was his bride, his mate, his Kagome. They were going to be together forever and his life had never looked so good. For hours they made love, countless times they made that intimate contact, and even long after he knew that his bride with child he still couldn't get enough of her.

Half-way through the morning (even though they had no sleep) there was a fierce knocking on their door. Kagome had no clue as to how that was possible; the barriers that she put up were going to vaporize any Demon that touched them. At once she sighed and pulled a night gown on, Sesshomaru slipped into his under kimono and they opened the door.

"Kitari, what is the meaning of this?" Sesshomaru almost growled, he didn't believe for a second that his brother would sanction such disruption. He sighed and looked at her curiously as she tried to catch her breath. Her skin was all but scorched; she had been fiercely punished by a Demon.

"The Council demands your presence, InuYasha is with them, trying to work things out. Please hurry, they say that the humans have done a terrible thing," the girl whispered, clutching her chest and heaving for air. She was holding onto the door frame as her Lord and Lady got ready. They needed to know what was going on. The fear that ran off of Kitari had been more than enough to get them frightened on their own. Who had been hurt, what had been done, where were these seemingly endless problems going to lead their lands?

Kagome was ready for anything as long as her mate stood beside her. They rushed to the Council meeting the moment that they were dressed. Kitari was in the lead, her breaths never calm; the situation seemed almost dire.

(A/N: So yeah, I left you wondering. Don't worry I have already started on the next installment in the Demon Lord Saga. It is going to be subtitled 'The Conflicts of a Changing World' and well, everything that needs to be explained will be explained. I'm just happy to say that I am finished and it makes me so happy. This is the first non-one-shot that I have completed! Yay! Well reviews are appreciated and I hope to see all of you for the next part. Thank you for being so loyal, to all of my reviewers and my various minions I love you all.)


	17. Chapter 17

(A/N: welcome back my friends, it's been a long time.)

Well as you know all of you were promised an update, I swore I'd let you know when Demon Lord was going to go on. I didn't count on my internet dying and my computer going to hell. So I love all of you and in just a few hours you will have the first chapter of the second part of this little story that got out of hand.

What a Demon Lord Does for Love: Conflicts of a Changing World

It'll be unbetad because I'm way too paranoid to let someone else read my work and I can't return the favor of being someone else beta tester. Well there I've said my piece. Love you all and many apologies for the long wait.


	18. Exciting News!

Hey folks, I just wanted to update this little fic ( as old as it is) to tell you all that I am going to be doing a 5 year anniversary re-write. My hope is to have it completely re done by the 5 year mark of the original publish date of the first fic. It will be posted under a new section and this one will remain where it is as a testament to the first fic that I ever wrote. Thanks for reading and keep me on your watch list so that you can get the exciting first chapter of the rewrite, as it will be a totally new experience!


	19. New News

So I really shouldn't be doing another one of these, but for those of you that followed me when you found out about the re-write just a bit ago, I wanted to let you know what the re-write would be called and that is 'A Demon Lord and his Love'. The story is being reimagined just a little and so I promise that you are not going to be reading the exact same thing again, but it will still follow the story as I have established it. Thanks for reading and get ready to follow 'A Demon Lord and his Love'.


End file.
